Daylight
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Temperance is hurting, her husband's in jail and she has been left alone. When the pain becomes to much for her to bear what will she do? How will she cope with the hurt? And can Temperance free her husband or will her life stay shattered forever? My take on what will happen after the Recluse in the Recliner. Post S9, A S10 story. AU. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Shattered Lives

_AN: I don't own Bones. This is my take on what will happen after the Recluse in the Recliner. It is set about three months after Booth was arrested and put into jail. I will explore how Brennan feels, some Sweets/Brennan friendship, house hunting and some moments with Angela along with another AU surprise involving one of the characters._

**_Spoilers for The Recluse in the Recliner_**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I roll over in bed and stretch my arm out. I move my hand along the cold surface on top of the sheets beside me.

Only a few months ago my husband Seeley Booth would be lying beside me. My hand on his thigh and his on mine. I missed our nights that would leave crumpled bed sheets and an overwhelming love for each other. It was hard to accept that all of this had just crumbled from beneath our feet that I thought were firmly planted on the ground.

Sometimes I was wrong, no matter how hard that was for me to accept. How could something that was so stable, so perfect be shattered in such a short amount of time?

I remembered hurrying home and finding Booth on the ground in a pool of his own blood. I remembered glancing around my house, my home and seeing it in ruins. Seeing the fragments of our past life spread carelessly along the floor.

The house we had made love in, brought our daughter home to and engaged in so many family moments was destroyed. I remember the despair I felt when I had called the ambulance. I knew that that call would separate Booth from life or death.

My child was scared and confused as her grandfather did the best that he could to calm her down. Soon enough Booth was brought into the hospital and from there he was to take up residence in a jail cell.

My husband who was once a highly acclaimed FBI agent was taken, well pushed off a pedestal and left in a gaol shoulder to shoulder with all the men that he had put away for awful crimes. They barely let me see him, our visits were through glass and despite all my claims of his innocence I could still never reach out and touch him. Booth would never shoot innocent men let alone three FBI agents. They weren't serving a warrant. If you were serving a warrant you don't blow the door down, you knock.

Right now I was staying at my fathers house curled up in his guest bed and thinking about what sort of hell he would have been going through.

I arise from the bed still wearing Booth's soft FBI cotton shirt. I had been able to go back to the shattered remains of my former home to collect some of my possessions from the upstairs rooms. The downstairs was non-salvageable but the upstairs was still okay. I had taken all my clothes and Booth clothes as well along with a few books and photo albums.

It was hard to tell my three year old that her house was destroyed but I collected all of the toys from her room and took them as well.

I had decided to wear Booth's t-shirts to bed because it was the only way I could feel closer to him. I remove the t-shirt and put on a bra. I pull on a blouse and some jeans before heading into the bathroom.

I gaze at my reflection in the mirror. I had large black circles around my eyes and my face shape appeared thinner. I had been stressing and I hadn't really been eating. I apply some concealer to my face and leave the room.

I walk slowly along the ground in my father's house and towards the guest room that Christine was residing in.

I walk into the room to find my young daughter still asleep under the covers with only her small face and blonde hair visible. I smile at my small daughter despite all the hate, anger and depression that I was going through at the moment. I tiptoe over to her bed and sit down beside her sleeping body.

I watch her small chest rise and fall as she slept she was such an adorable young girl, sometimes I wished that she didn't have to go through the hell that came with being part of the Brennan/Booth family it just wasn't right.

I glance around the small guest room and at all the personal touches that the young girl had already added. She had hung some drawings along the walls and she had set up some of her play sets on the floor against the far wall. I look at the pink pillow that she was leaning against and the collection of soft toys scattered about. I sigh at her innocence and softly shake her shoulder.

My young daughter awakes with a yawn. She stretches out her short arms and smiles at me.

"Hi mommy" she begins as she hugs me tightly "Is daddy home yet?"

I hadn't told her where Booth really was. How was a supposed to tell a three year old that her father was locked away in a jail cell copping abuse from prisoners that he'd put in there in the first place.

I shake my head "Not yet Sweetheart" I reply as I stroke her small pyjama clad back.

Just as I was embracing my daughter up to my side it dawned on me that she was the last living thing remaining within my grasp that was a bit of Booth. She was his daughter.

I remembered the night that we had made her. Vincent was murdered, Broadsky was still loose and we were both scared. I was meant to sleep on the couch but I ended up moving into Booth's bed with him. We made love that night and as we did that we made our beautiful baby, my last bit of him remaining in my arms.

I run my fingers through Christine's soft blonde curls and place a kiss on her head "I'll get daddy home soon baby" I say softly.

She looks at me confused but thinks better and doesn't ask me any questions.

She just leans against me and I continue stroking her hair as I try to accept my husband's fate, which was something that I'd never be able to do.

* * *

"Tempe, Christine how'd you two sleep last night?" asks Max, my father as he passes Christine and I each a bowl of cereal.

I shrug "Not well at all really, I kept thinking about Booth…" I say trailing off.

Christine was distracted by her cereal so she wasn't really listening to what the adults were discussing.

"Oh Tempe we'll get him out of there" my father replies as he spoons some cornflakes into his mouth.

I just shake my head "I'm worried about what those prisoners are going to do to him" I reply, "He arrested them and they are usually revenge hungry murderers, they aren't going to let him off easy" I reply.

Max nods "He'll be okay Tempe" my father says as he embraces my shoulders "Booth's a strong man he's had to survive a lot before"

I just nod and turn towards my young daughter tears forming in my green eyes. I wipe them back with my sleeve.

I had to be strong. I had to be strong for my daughter. I had to be strong for my husband and most importantly I had to be strong for myself because no one else was going to do that for me.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. After watching the recluse in the recliner I decided that I had to write my own take on it. Tell me if you'd like to see Booth's POV while he is in jail. _

**UP NEXT: Brennan goes to work to see Angela and comes across something unexpected. Still to come some Christine and Sweets. Sweets will be babysitting the Booth girl while her father is away.**

_I'm a bit Sweets obsessed so there has to be some Sweets in each story. The psychologist is adorable._

_Review for more Chapters and faster updates, Reviews make my day!_

_Hope you have a great day!_

_Please R&R_

_**30 days until the Premier!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Sickness

_AN: I don't own Bones. I hope you've been enjoying this story so far. This chapter includes a very big twist so enjoy!_

* * *

It was hard for me to leave Christine when I went to work today. Usually it's the child that doesn't want to be separated from their parent put this time it was the mother. My husband was in jail and my daughter was in Kindergarten. There was a bit of a difference but I just didn't want to leave my daughter.

After many hugs and kisses I let Max take her to Kindergarten. I remember watching as my daughter bounced out the door towards her grandfather's Toyota. I remember as Max pulled the door closed and I remembered staring at the door for a very long period of time.

My eyes were tearing up as I turned away from the door but I had to wipe them dry.

"You have to be strong," I whisper to myself as I load my MacBook into my computer case.

Maybe seeing some remains would take my mind off Booth but I seriously doubted it.

* * *

I hurry into the Jeffersonian. Hodgins had said we were going to be identifying some remains from "Limbo" since that no remains had been discovered recently. I wanted to talk with Cam and discuss which remains I'd be working on.

I glance around the Jeffersonian. I look at all the platforms and don't see Cam. I shrug and glance over at Hodgins.

After pulling on my blue lab coat and tying my long auburn hair into a ponytail I hurry towards the platform that Hodgins was standing on.

I swipe my ID card and hurry up the steps. Jack Hodgins was an entomologist and he looked at bugs.

He smiles up at me from his microscope. "Hi Dr B" he says waving. I force my stubborn facial features into a smile and wave slightly.

"Hello Dr Hodgins" I reply "Have you seen Cam?" I ask.

Hodgins just shakes his head "Nah not in a while" he replies, "She may be with Angie though" he suggests.

I nod and turn to walk away from him. I really wasn't in the mood for awkward small talk with Hodgins.

* * *

I hurry into the ladies restrooms and glance at myself in the mirror. I wasn't feeling very good at all.

After Booth was taken into custody I was distraught and no matter how hard anyone tried they couldn't out do the pain and make me feel any better. I pop an aspirin into my mouth and undo my hair.

I shake it out and run my hands through it. I glance at my face. My eyes had this new "Dead" look about them they were blood shot from all the crying that I had done in private. I couldn't take it anymore all I wanted was my innocent husband. Was that too much for one woman to ask?

I was just tying up my hair when I heard a noise coming from one of the toilet cubicles behind me. I thought I was alone in here.

I listen more closely and I can just make out the sounds of someone throwing up. I pick up my purse off the sinks and turn around just in time to see the lock on the toilet door turning from engaged to vacant. I was getting really curious about what was going on.

The door opens ever so slightly to reveal Cam. She looked as though she had been crying.

I glance at her as she walks out of the cubical "Are you alright?" I ask the Forensic Pathologist standing before me.

She just shakes her head and commences her hand washing. She was ignoring my question.

"Cam were you okay in there?" I ask. She shrugs and begins to head towards the exit.

She suddenly comes to a holt and turns around to face me. Cam heaves a heavy sigh and says two words "Morning Sickness"

All of a sudden it all made perfect sense. Cam was pregnant.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked the update. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Cam will explain something to Brennan and Angela and Sweets will watch Modern Family with Christine._

_Please leave a review because they are inspirational._

_Please R&R and have a great day_

**_25 DAYS TILL SEASON 10!_**

**_16 DAYS TILL SEASON 9 IS RELEASED ON DVD_**


	3. Chap 3: How Did Everything Ever Go Wrong

_AN: I don't own Bones. This story shares it's title with the Maroon 5 song Daylight but technically they have nothing to do with each other. Listen to the lyrics, they are the opposite to my storyline. _

_Thank you FREFERNA2008 it was so awesome that you took my suggestions into mind. It was sort of like a shout out!_

_Okay without further ado here comes Chapter 3, Enjoy!_

* * *

I hurry out of the bathroom. I was unsure of what to say or what to do. Cam and I had never been very close so I found it rather surprising that she told me such classified news. I wonder if Arastoo was the father.

Soon enough the Cam thing was pushed to a far corner of my brain and I had regained focus on the situation that was before me, the one that kept me from my husband.

I had to go speak with Angela. I walk down the hall and no matter what I did I couldn't quite shake the image of Booth in jail cell out of my head.

"Sweetie what is with the rushing?" asks Angela as she looks up from the reconstruction that she had created on the screen.

"How are you going with the reconstruction?" I ask.

Angela sighs, "Bren is that really what is on your mind?" she asks.

I nod even though I was lying.

Angela just shrugs and looks at the screen "Don't you think he looks a bit like Brad Pitt, that sexy jawline…" my friend says with a smile.

I just look at the reconstruction of the man's face on the screen. His hair was brown and he had a strong jawline. He also had a lot of facial symmetry, just like Booth.

I suddenly tear up, this man resembled Booth. Imagine if it was Booth.

Angela just looks over at me "Bren sweetie what's wrong?" she asks.

I just shake my head "That man…" I begin "He looks like Booth and he might be Booth if we don't get him out of jail" I cry.

Angela wraps her arms tightly around my shoulders "Oh Bren sorry I should have asked about Booth" she says as she rubs my back "We'll get him out of jail really soon I promise"

I just lean my head on Angela's shoulder and cry harder.

"Shhh Bren, I'll be okay," she repeats soothingly as though she was my mother.

I eventually pull away from Angela and look at her.

"Bren, here's a tissue your mascara is running" she whispers as she wipes the black gunk off of my face.

"I'm sorry Angela" I begin softly "I shouldn't have broken down like that at work"

She just sighs, "That's okay Bren, sometimes we all need a good cry" she replies as she gives me another hug.

I just nod "Thank you Ange" I reply, "I'm lucky to have a friend like you"

Angela just smiles "Anytime Bren, I'm always there for you don't worry" she says soothingly.

I nod. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't keep living like this. I had to get my life together. I had to get my daughter and I a home and most importantly I needed to free my husband. The wrongfully accused shouldn't stay in jail.

* * *

"Bren have you seen Cam?" Angela asks.

I was sitting down on the sofa in her office and I had been staring at the tip of my shoe for as long as I could remember.

I turn and look at Angela. "Yes, she was in the bathroom earlier" I reply.

"How long can she spend in the toilet?" she asks.

I just look at her "Oh yes she was throwing up" I reply.

Angela just stares "What!" she cries "Does Cam have an eating disorder?" she asks. Angela turns and stares at the wall "I thought she was getting a bit thin"

I just shake my head "No Angela, you have the absolute wrong idea" I reply "Cam is pregnant".

I watch as my best friends eyes increase in size and her mouth curves into a small circle. There was a moment of silence before it was broken with a high-pitched shriek.

"WHAT!" Angela cries in a voice that was so high it appeared not even human. "She's pregnant, who is the daddy?"

I shrug "I don't know, she just told me she has morning sickness which I presumed meant pregnancy" I reply.

She just stares "Cam is having a baby" she cries, "Cam's having a baby, Cam's having a baby, Cam's having a baby, Cam's having a baby," Angela repeats over and over. "Do you think its Arastoo's?" she whispers.

I nod "Well considering I doubt that she has been cheating I think Arastoo is the only candidate" I reply.

Angela shrieks yet again but this time she appeared to amp up the volume, which wasn't the best thing possible. A loud scream attracts attention and I don't think I was meant to tell anyone. Me and my big mouth.

* * *

"Angela have you found a face for any of our victims in limbo yet?" asks Cam.

She walks into Angela's office wearing a loose sweater and jeans. Her hair was dishevelled and she looked as though she had been crying.

Angela just gives her a serious glance "Cam seriously forget the victims you have to talk with us" she says nosily as she pulls the door closed behind Cam.

Cam just stares at Angela "Talk about what?" she lies bluntly but it was obvious that pain was welling up inside of her.

"Don't you have something to tell us?" Angela asks as she sits down on the couch. Cam looks from me to Angela and back at me before bursting into thick tears.

Angela just sighs "Geez is everyone going to cry for me today?" she asks referring to my session before "It must be your time of the month"

"Yes Angela, I am pregnant" Cam replies softly before blowing her nose on a tissue.

"Is Arastoo the daddy?" she asks.

Cam just nods.

"Have you told him yet?" I ask.

Cam blows her nose again "No, I don't know how to" she sobs.

Angela just wraps her arm around Cam's shoulders "I can help you if you want" she replies, "He's going to be really excited about this, he is such a nice guy".

Cam shakes her head "I can't believe this" she sobs "Agent Booth is in jail, Dr Brennan is a wreck and I'm pregnant, how did everything ever go so wrong?"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Chapter 4 will be up soon and it will be called "Everything is NOT okay" and will include some Christine and Sweets watching modern family, some Grandpa Max and Christine and Sweets building a fort!_

_Alright on a totally different note I'm going to a dress up party tomorrow and I'm dressing up as...Dr Temperance Brennan. I have my costume sorted and just printed out my identification badge :) Issue is none of my friends watch Bones so they will probably not recognise me :( The dress up party theme is come dressed as something starting with 'M'. I suppose I'm breaking the rules but technically I'm a __**M**__edical Professional, __**M**__other of Christine Booth and __**M**__ember of the Jeffersonian Forensic team. I am super excited!_

_Thanks for reading my stories and remember I love reviews!_

_Please R&R_


	4. Chapter 4: Everything is NOT okay

_AN: I don't own Bones. Thanks for all the views/favourites/follows on this story. They are inspiring. Enjoy Chapter 4_

* * *

I twist the key in the lock of my father's front door. He was out at the bowling club tonight so Dr Lance Sweets, an FBI Psychologist was picking up Christine from kindergarten.

Christine and Sweets had always been close. They did a secret handshake and played games together. They usually included Parker but he wasn't here at the moment. I was going to pick him up from the airport tomorrow so he could come along with me to the jail to visit Booth. Christine was staying with Sweets. I wasn't letting her see her father in there.

I push the door open and peer into the dark corridor. I hurry inside and lock the door behind me. I pace into the living room to see my daughter curled up on Sweets' lap.

They were watching the TV. I glance at the screen to see some sort of modern sitcom.

Christine looks up at me and a smile graces her face "Mommy" she cries as she jumps out of her babysitters lap.

I hug my daughter close to my chest, I had been worrying all day that my last bit of Booth wouldn't be safe at the end of the day so I was relived to hug her close to me.

My daughter glances up at me "Me and my Uncle Sweets had a really good afternoon" she says innocently "We went to a café place for some lunch and we played some Minecraft and we are watching Modern Family right now, it's Uncle Sweets' favourite show and he brought his DVD"

I smile at my daughter "Well it sounds like you had a very eventful day" I say softly.

Christine then turns back and looks at me "Mommy is daddy coming home soon, this case thingy is taking forever?" she whispers.

I fight back tears; I didn't know if her father was coming home at all let alone soon.

"Mommy are you okay?" asks Christine.

I think she had noticed a tear or two trickle down my face.

Sweets stands up and bends over so he was at the same height as the young girl "Your mommy is missing your daddy right now" he whispers "So just leave her alone and let mommy think okay?"

Christine nods "Can I play some more with you Uncle Sweets or do you have to go home?" she asks.

Sweets looks at the young girl "Well I can have a sleepover and we can build a fort if you want as long as it is okay with your mommy" he whispers.

Christine's eyes light up "Yes Uncle Sweets, that'll be awesome" she cries.

I glance over at Sweets "You can stay if you want" I reply "And thank you"

I tightly hug Sweets.

He just smiles at me "I know it's hard Dr Brennan, I don't mind looking after Christine" he replies.

I smile at Sweets but my interior still felt like rubbish, I needed my husband home. He was my missing puzzle piece and without him I was incomplete.

* * *

"Uncle Sweets you don't build a fort like that" Christine scolds.

I was watching my daughter and colleague engaging in the fine art of fort building. The fort was built out of two kitchen chairs and a sheet was thrown over the top. Christine's favourite chairs for "fort building" were destroyed in the rage of gunfire and she had to make do with her grandfather's chairs.

Sweets looks over at me "I hope it's okay with you that we are building the fort?" he asks.

I just shrug "It's fine as long as it makes Christine happy" I reply solemnly and turn my face.

Christine runs over to me "Are you okay mommy?" she asks "You can stay in the fort with me and Uncle Sweets if you'd like"

I just shrug "No thanks Sweetie I'd like to stay in my own bed" I reply.

Christine just hugs my waist tighter "That is okay mommy, Uncle Sweets and I will have fun anyway" she replies as she hurries over and hugs Sweets.

He hugs her back and looks over at me sympathetically. He pops my daughter down on the bed in "her" temporary room and walks over to my side.

"Dr Brennan, remember if you need anything I'm always open for a talk" he says softly.

"You know psychology is a soft science" I reply.

Sweets just shrugs "Sometimes it can help though" he answers softly but before I could reply the young blonde girl had already dragged him off to finalise the fort.

I knew I was against psychology but I really was beginning to think about accepting his offer.

"Tempe" cries a voice from through the small wooden door.

* * *

I watch as a key turns in the lock and the door opens to reveal my father.

"Hi dad" I say as I walk over and hug my father.

He just sniffs the air "What's that lovely smell?" he asks.

I smile a forced smile at my father "Lance Sweets, the psychologist friend and colleague of Booth and I, he is over looking after Christine and he has been nice enough to cook up a lasagne for the fam…" I begin but cut myself off.

I couldn't bear to say family if Booth wasn't here. "Us, for us" I correct myself.

I see my father glance over at me questioningly but he ceases to ask questions, which was a good thing.

"Where is this Sweets friend of yours?" my father asks.

"He's in the kitchen with Christine"

My father lays his hand down on my shoulder "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks.

I heave a sigh "Yes, I'm fine" I reply lying through my teeth as I turn to leave the room.

My husband was in jail and he was wrongfully accused for murder. Why the hell would anyone think everything is okay?

"Hi pumpkin" cries my father as he walks into the kitchen to find his granddaughter covered in pasta dough.

Christine smiles "Grandpa" she laughs as she hugs her grandfather.

Max just pulls the eager girl off of him "You having fun cooking?" he asks.

Christine nods and Sweets smiles at Max "Yeah Christine could be the next Masterchef" he laughs.

Christine's expression suddenly changes as she looks at her grandfather "Grandpa is daddy going to be home from his job soon?" she asks.

Max's face suddenly tightens and his smile lessens "Probably Pumpkin" he replies.

Christine just shrugs "He's never been away at work for this long before" the young girl whispers softly.

Max smiles a sad smile "Sometimes you have to be committed to your job and your country and your father really is" he replies before turning around and beginning the task of setting the table.

Christine glances over to Sweets quizzically.

He just shrugs "Listen to your grandpa Christine, he knows best" the young psychologist says softly.

Christine just nods and hugs Sweets.

What she didn't know couldn't hurt her, right?

* * *

_AN: Hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter of Daylight. As for the dress up party no one recognised me. It was fun and they had a jukebox that played music videos. I think I heard/watched "All about that Bass" a million times. Season 10 is getting closer and closer and I am getting really excited!_

_I can't wait to write the scene in this story where Brennan and Booth reunite. It is going to be romantic, emotional and intimate..._

_Please read and review, reviews are inspiring!_

**HAPPY FATHERS DAY TO ALL THOSE AUSTRALIAN READERS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

_AN: I don't own Bones. TEN DAYS TO THE PREMIERE! I hope you have been enjoying this story. I know that it is even more AU since I saw the trailer for S10. After a long consultation with an online decision maker I decided that in my story only Cam would be pregnant and not Daisy but that doesn't mean that some Swaisy baby one-shots won't be up soon. I always thought that they broke up for the stupidest reason._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_"Booth" I call "Booth, Booth". I see yet another explosion and the window glass be blown out backwards leaving shards of glass everywhere. Gunshots roar. "Booth, Booth" I cry again. Suddenly all the gunshots cease to sound._

_ Panic arises from within me. They got him every aspect of my mind cries out. I shake my head. He could have got them. _

_Suddenly the cold night appeared even more silent as the only sound that I heard was the whistling of the wind. "Booth" I cry again more desperately this time. I hurry towards the house and find the front door shattered and wreckage scattered around the ground. _

_I push my way through cutting myself on glass as I went. The hallway was in ruins and I had to fight back the tears when I saw our family photos in shatters along the ground. I pick up a wedding photo and run my finger along the shattered glass. The edges were singed black. _

_The shattered glass was what I was feeling right now, shattered. I hurry into the living room. I make my way through the dense smoke filling my house. I eventually see Booth. He was down on his knees and blood was seeping through his shirt. "Booth" I cry panic in my pained screech. _

_He passes me a gun. I lunge forward and shoot the last left-handed man. As soon as he was shot I turn back to Booth. Panic fills me when I see him lying on the floor in a red pool of his own blood. I collapse onto my knees probably bruising them in the process. I tear the third dead intruders shirt and use it to try and apply pressure to the gapping gunshot wound. I was really worried. "Booth, Booth" I cry but he doesn't respond. "Please don't die" I repeat "Don't die, please don't die"_

* * *

I awake with a start.

"Ahhhh" I cry.

My eyes were welling up with tears and my forehead was sticky with sweat. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. The sheet was kicked off the bed and it was in a heap on the floor.

Ever since that night when Booth was taken away I had had nightmares about it. I couldn't take it anymore. He should have been calming me. I hear the sound of footsteps making there way down the hallway.

They are followed with the sound of the door handle clicking open. My father rushes in.

"Are you all right, I heard you screaming" he cries as he sits down besides me.

My face flushes red with embarrassment, had I really screamed?

I nod even though I wasn't all right at all. I glance over at the clock and 1:33 stares back at me in a green glow.

My chest clenches together and all I wanted to do was cry but of course I held myself together. I, Dr Temperance Brennan shouldn't be emotional. If I hadn't fallen for Booth I wouldn't be feeling like this right now. He made me soft and I knew it. I was an independent woman and now I couldn't even go to work without fearing for my family and my husband.

"Tempe are you sure you're alright" he asks yet again.

I just look at dad; I couldn't take it anymore "Do I look okay?!" I snap.

I had had enough of people asking if I was okay when I clearly wasn't.

"My husband is in jail, my child has to be without her father and I'm scared to do anything, I'm even scared to cry" I manage to yell in between tears "I have to be strong for everyone and while I'm doing for that no one is being strong for me"

My father wraps his arms around my shoulders "Tempe, you're not alright and you don't have to be strong all the time" he replies "You have to cry, you have to let it out"

I just sob and hug him.

"I remember when your mother was killed" he begins "I pretended that I was fine because I had to be strong but inside I really wasn't okay and eventually I had to cry and let it out" he replies as he kisses my forehead.

"Dad I think you're right," I whisper between sobs.

He just strokes my back before standing up.

As he begins to leave the room he turns "You're a strong woman Tempe, Booth would be proud" he says softly.

I just watch as he leaves the room and as the door snaps shut I let the tears fall. They splatter against the pillow like the bullet casings of the guns that fateful night. The sweat still coated my forehead just as the blood had done for Booth.

Eventually the sobs cease to fill the air and sleep takes over pulling me away into a world not only of dreams but also of nightmares.

* * *

My eyes flicker open and I glance at the sunlight that was streaming in through the window and illuminating my legs. My head was feeling really heavy and all of me felt exhausted. I lift my feet off of the bed and trudge over to my closet.

I strip of my sweaty singlet and underwear and exchange them for a clean lot. My muscles were tight and I really didn't want to get out of bed but I knew I had to. I was taking Parker to visit Booth at the jail today.

I had visited him twice before on two prior visiting days and having to speak to him through the glass was like driving a dagger through my heart. The longing in his eyes to reach out and touch me was so overwhelming it always made me feel like crying. He was wrongfully accused and that is what the government do, they wrongfully tear a family apart and shatter so many separate lives by believing that their way was right.

I wanted to look nice for Booth in jail because I had a feeling he would count down the minutes, maybe even the seconds, until he could lay eyes on his family. I pull on a black blouse and some blue jeans before pulling on some black boots and a coat.

I stroll into the bathroom my head still throbbing. I pop a Panadol tablet into my mouth and wash it down with some tap water. After applying some makeup to try and make it appear as though I was coping to Booth I head out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

I had to be at the airport by 8:15 to be in time for Parker's flight arrival. I was bringing Christine and I had a feeling wherever my young daughter went Sweets was sure to follow.

My father was right those tears really made me feel better, sometimes it is really good to let it go.

Eventually breakfast was served and Christine was ready. Sweets was coming along and he was dressed as well. Christine thought we were just picking up Parker because he wanted to come over. I didn't know if I'd ever tell her about jail but I decided that I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

My young daughter glances up at me "Mommy were you crying last night?" she asks.

I sigh "What makes you think that?" I lie.

"Well Uncle Sweets and I were playing truth or dare in our fort last night and he dared me to go get some chocolate for us to eat while we watched Modern Family on his laptop" she begins "While I was creeping back upstairs clutching the block I heard crying coming from your room".

I just shrug "No Sweetheart you must have heard your grandpa snoring" I try to say with a smile.

She giggles "Yeah that makes sense mommy, why would you cry? You never cry" she replies as she bounces out the room.

If only she my by saying that she made me want to breakdown and cry many, many tears.

* * *

_AN: Okay please tell me what you think. Have I conveyed enough emotion in Brennan's nightmares? _

_Okay about the S10 trailer. Are you guys excited about the Swaisy baby? Girl or boy? What about Jessica? Feel free to tell me what you think in your review, I love hearing opinions. I personally want it to be a girl!_

_What about the steamy B&B kiss in the trailer? Squeal!, I'm excited. We may be able to finally see them together. I've seen Hodgins/Angela, Booth/Hannah, Booth/Cam, Angela/Wendell, Cam/Arastoo and many more and I just need to see B&B and I want it to be in the real world not a night club, brain tumour fantasy (cringing). _

_One last thing. I'm thinking of writing a Bones/Modern Family crossover where Lily and Christine are friends. Tell me in your review if that is something that you'd like to see. The more reviews the quicker I might post it._

_Please Review and have a Bonestastic wait till the premiere! _


	6. Chapter 6: Can't Reach Out, Can't Touch

_AN: Here comes Chapter 6. Bones and Booth reunite though this time it is through cold glass. I cried in real life whilst writing this chapter so hopefully you feel the emotion too, Enjoy!_

* * *

"FLIGHT 730, LANDING" cries a voice over the intercom system at the airport. That was Parker's flight.

I glance over at Sweets and Christine who were holding up a 'Welcome Home Parker' sign that they had made yesterday. The airport was bustling with people getting on and getting off flights.

I was trying to hide my crumbling interior with a welcoming look for Parker but I was unsure if it was working. I wasn't even sure if I was mentally stable at the moment. I had been in a very dark place mentally for the past three months and I didn't appear to be improving.

"Dr Bones, Chrissie, Sweets" cries the excited voice of a thirteen-year-old boy.

Parker runs forward and scoops up his young sister. He spins her around and I watch as my daughter laughs gleefully. He exchanges his secret handshake with Sweets and I catch fragmented bits of a conversation about their YouTube channel.

Parker then turns to me and hugs my waist tightly even though many seventh graders would be embarrassed to show affection.

I see a worried glint appear in his eyes. "Is dad still in jail?" the young boy whispers so that his sister couldn't hear him.

I just nod sadly and fight back some tears; I wasn't going to let my stepson see me so messed up.

Parker lays his hand on my shoulder "Oh Dr Bones are you crying?" he asks softly.

I just wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and shake my head "Of course not" I reply stiffly as I look away from Parker and glance down the passenger terminal in the airport.

* * *

"Have you visited dad before in the jail?" Parker asks me quietly as I drive down the streets of Washington DC.

I had left Christine at home with Sweets and Parker and I were going to see Booth.

I just sigh "Twice before…" I reply distantly.

Parker turns back to me "Is it like it is on TV?" he asks, "Do they wear orange and eat slop and all shower in the same room?"

I just sigh, "Pretty much Parker, you have to by really quiet and stick by me the whole time," I instruct.

Parker nods "Okay Dr Bones, do we have to talk to dad through the jail bars or what?" he asks.

Parker appeared to be full of questions today.

"No Parker we have to visit him in a special visiting area and talk to him through a phone while we look at him through the glass" I respond.

Parker just nods "I still don't think that it's right that dad is in jail" he groans "Can I complain to the guards?"

I just turn to him worriedly "No Parker, you will be in so much trouble if you do that" I scold.

He just shrugs and starts flicking the radio stations in the car. I knew Parker understood what had happened with his father but I couldn't have him talking with guards. I wasn't in the right place to defend him against them.

* * *

I feel Parker's hand brush against mine as we walk through the jail corridors. The cold air was whipping harshly against me and I couldn't bear to imagine how Booth felt. I glance in through some of the bars to see metal bed frames topped with a hard grey mattress.

"Dr Bones does dad stay in a room like this?" the young boy asks.

I just nod and lead him through the corridor towards the visiting room.

He was there. My eyes scan over my husband. I had never seen him in such a bad way. I could see bruises and scars littering all of the visible skin and I couldn't bear to imagine what is hidden beneath the orange prison jumpsuit. A long scar made its way from the bottom of his jaw to just beneath his eye and his face was obscured with a vast amount of facial hair.

I felt Parker's hand grip mine as I made my way over to the glass. I sit in the chair and watch as Booth and my eyes meet. The dead look his eyes seemed to diminish and regain what appears to be a gleam of hope. I see the pain in his face, the scars his body now sported and the defeat the surrounds him and it stabs me like a knife.

Before I can stop myself I was crying. Tears of pain trickled down my face and splattered against the bench. Booth's eyes fill with tears and I watch them streak his bruised and scarred cheeks.

He moves his hand and lays it against the glass screen between us. I do the same, temporarily forgetting Parker, I continue to cry letting tears soak myself through without even moving my hand.

I slowly move my hand to the phone sitting in its dock. I pick it up and hold it to my ear. I watch as Booth does the exact same thing.

"Hello" I whisper softly into the receiver.

_"Hello" _I hear Booth's voice whisper back.

"I brought Parker…" I begin but the sniffles coming through the phone stop me. "I really missed you…"

I watch as Booth tears up _"I've missed you too Bones…" _he replies not in the voice of the man I made love to, started a family with or married but in the voice of the broken man that he was today.

"The bruises and scars…" I begin "What happened?"

I hear him sigh deeply _"It's just…nothing…no I'm fine" _he stutters.

I open my mouth to continue talking but Booth holds his finger to his chapped lips. I just look into his eyes and he looks back into mine.

The tears come. The tears stream and the pain overwhelms me. I cry and he cries. We cry.

Eventually I feel a soft tap on my shoulder "Dr Bones can I talk with dad now?" Parker asks.

I just nod and begin to reverse away from the glass. As I pull my hand away from his I feel pain rush over me again.

While we were apart we would be nothing but a broken man and a broken woman, two broken people that could only be fixed if the barrier between them was broken and they could yet again come together.

We were both in a bad place emotionally and mentally and I wasn't sure how long we'd both make it apart. There must be a light at the end of the tunnel that just wasn't visible. I was broken and the only person that could fix me was my husband, my partner, my friend and my Booth.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Just watched Mayhem on a Cross about ten minutes ago and I just wanted to reach out and hug Sweets, the poor thing. _

_Chapter 7 will be up soon and it will be called "Home Sweet Home, Pain Sweet Pain" in it Brennan will receive an email and Sweets will comfort her._

_Please Read and Review, reviews are inspiring :)_

**_Happy Premiere Week!_**


	7. Chap 7: Home Sweet Home, Pain Sweet Pain

_AN: I don't own Bones, if I did I'd be happy right now because Sweets would be still alive._

_I can't believe, I'm still in shock. They killed off Sweets. I don't know if I can bear to watch the show anymore without my favourite psychologist._

_I just pray that they don't cut him up on the Autopsy Table, if they do I'm turning my TV off and it is staying off, I'm not seeing my Sweet psychologist like any other murder victim, that is plain wrong._

_I live in Australia so Season 10 hasn't premiered yet. I found out at high school, it was the last day of school today and we just had some time to do what we wanted. I googled Bones season 10 in order to read the premiere recap and burst into tears then and there in the home class classroom. I bawled and my friends thought I was crazy ("Wow I though you were having a heart attack" one of them said). It is horrible._

_Rest in Peace Sweets, you are beautiful person and I can't bear to think that he will never hold his baby. I hate the producers at the moment, this is wrong and I haven't cried so hard in ages. This is meant to be television and entertainment why kill off a innocent man that is about to become a daddy? There is so much wrong with the world._

_Please enjoy Chapter 7 and RIP to Lance Sweets._

_- Lance Sweets 1985-2014 -_

* * *

I burst into tears and let them splatter against the keys of my MacBook. I had just received an email from my insurance company asking what I should do about the house.

I couldn't decide on this alone. It was the house that we bought together at the start of our shared life. We had made so many memories there, both good and bad. It had been a home for my family but it had also been the location of where three men where murdered and where my husband was left in a pool of his own blood. I was unsure if those bad memories could ever be forgotten.

I continue to sob softly in the dead of the night.

I look up quickly; I thought I heard footsteps in the hallway. I sit up and wipe my eyes just before hearing the door nob turn.

The door opens to reveal Sweets dressed in only a t-shirt and some boxer shorts. He quizzically glances over at me and walks closer.

"Dr Brennan are you okay?" he asks as he sits at the kitchen table beside me.

My face was still wet and glistening with my tears.

I just shake my head "Sweets I don't know what to do" I cry leaning against the tall frame of the psychologist.

Sweets just strokes my shoulder "What do you have to do?" he asks me softly.

I just sob softly "Read this" I whisper as I push the MacBook in front of him.

I watch Sweets' face as he reads the email. "I'd sell it," he says solemnly.

I just sob softly "What if Booth wants it?" I ask.

Sweets shakes his head and hugs my shoulders "Dr Brennan I know that Booth will be happy with whatever decision you make" he replies.

I just shake my head, my voice still choked up with tears "There is just so many bad memories…" I whisper, "I don't know if I could forget the memories if I moved back there"

Sweets shakes his head "Well then don't Dr Brennan, you have to find somewhere else to stay" Sweets says soothingly as he grabs a tissue "Look let's just wipe these tears and worry about this tomorrow" he says as he softly wipes my face.

I just force a smile "I suppose your right" I say.

Sweets gives me small smile "Go get some sleep, stop worrying it's making it worse".

I just sigh and walk out the room leaving Sweets behind.

My face was tear streaked and pain was taking over. Maybe Sweets was right and I just needed a rest.

* * *

_"Booth, Booth" I cry as I run into the hospital. My chin was still covered in a thick coating of blood, Booth's blood. Emotions were running high and the tears were streaming down my face. "Booth, Booth!" I kept calling his name. I kept picturing him on the ground in a pool of blood, his own blood. _

_"Is he alive?" I ask the doctor. _

_He nods "Yes"_

_"Is he out of danger?" I question, "I need to see him"_

_ The doctor shifts about awkwardly "There's one problem, Dr Brennan" he replies._

_ I felt worried "What kind of problem" I ask confused. _

_The doctor sighs "I think you should wait, someone will be here to talk with you in a moment…" I had had just about enough. _

_A nurse makes her way through the door out of the medical ward and I use that as my cue. I run through the door leaving the doctor repeating my name and the word wait. _

_My husband had been involved in a gunfight, I had to see him and I was never going to wait. _

_I run through the corridor using the last bits of energy stored within me. I eventually make it to Booth's room to find him lying in bed bandages covering the gaping bullet wounds on his chest. He was handcuffed to the hospital bed. _

_I glance to the man beside the bed "Why'd you handcuff him?" I cry pain filling my voice "What's going on?" _

_I felt like crying. _

_The man just sighs, "Booth murdered three FBI agents who were just trying to serve a warrant" he replies. _

_I was angry, this man was lying through his teeth "Those men tried to kill him!" I cry aggressively "He was defending himself"_

_They just weren't listening and I was coming really close to hitting him. The man just motions to the guard at the door _

_"Take Dr Brennan in for questioning" he says coolly. _

_Before I knew it the guard had grabbed my arms and was holding them behind my back._

_"No" I cry. They weren't taking me away from my husband "I need to say with him". _

_I begin kicking and screaming viciously but the guard was holding me tightly. _

_"Get her out of here" repeated the man. _

_"No" I cry fighting back with all the force I possessed. "Booth, let me go, Booth" I cry_

_"Just get her out of here" he repeats. _

_"Booth, let me go" I cry. _

_The guard pulls harder on my arms leaving bruising on my wrists. _

_"Stop that!" I cry, "Help, help, help"._

_ I was helplessly dragged down the hallway "Booth, Booth, Booth…"_

* * *

I sit up in bed "Booth" slips by my lips yet again as I wipe the sweat off my forehead. Ever since that day the nightmares never seemed to cease, I saw the moments that tore my life apart over and over. Each time I felt more pain then the last.

Each time I awoke after a nightmare I was more messed up then when I went to sleep. My life shattered over and over again every time I fell into the silent world of sleep.

I wanted to wake in Booth's arms again. I wanted to roll over and for us to make love. For our bodies to fit together like the two pieces of a puzzle but I knew that it wouldn't happen, it was illogical and I was a logical person. It was heart crushing; every single breath that I breathed drove the emotions that I so well sheltered in me outwards making me appear vulnerable.

How did I lose? How did my life fall from between my fingers? And if there was such a thing as Booth's God then why would this ever happen?

I slowly nibble on the Special K that was on my spoon. I wasn't hungry; I couldn't bear to eat while my husband was locked away. I knew that I had to considering that food supplied the nutrients that my body required to live.

I was feeling grateful for my conversation with Sweets the night before. I think that he had inspired me, ever so slightly, to keep on going. I pick up the newspaper that was on the table before me. I glance over the pictures on the front cover but they just became blurred with tears.

I couldn't comprehend even the slightest bit of information without relating it to Booth. I couldn't listen to the radio without thinking of him. I couldn't walk, even if it was just along the hallway, without thinking of him. I just didn't know how much longer I could last, I wasn't strong I was scarred, emotionally and mentally just like him.

I flip to the Real Estate section of the paper. Houses covered the pages before me. Big, small, cheap and expensive, every type possible.

I run my thumb along the page unsure of where to even start. I try to picture what Booth would want. What would make him happy and where he'd like to live.

I had money, I more then a large percentage of the population actually, but I didn't know what I was to do. Just because I could afford it didn't mean that it would be right.

I sob light and let my tears fall on the paper and lightly smudge the words and pictures before me. I wasn't capable of making decisions; I wasn't capable physically, emotionally or mentally. I couldn't do it and I knew that but by knowing that it seemed to make everything worse.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked it, tell me if you want more. Chapter 8 will be called "We all have scars". _

_I'm going to have a Sweets-a-thon weekend this weekend where I will rewatch all of my favourite Sweets episodes and mourn, I still can't accept it, I never will._

_Yet again rest in peace Sweets, you will never be forgotten._

_Please Read and Review!_


	8. Chapter 8: We All Have Scars

_AN: I don't own Bones, if I did this story would most definitely be my Season 10. Chapter 8 is up now, Enjoy!_

* * *

I lay my head in my hands and I sob. I knew that the tears would most likely compromise the remains but I was so messed up that I didn't actually care. These remains were in Limbo; no one even knew these people's identities. I had been so busy pondering what to do about the house I couldn't concentrate on work.

I began crying even harder, tears flew and I failed to notice Angela make her way onto the platform. I feel her hand on my shoulder and I whip around quickly to see Angela standing before me.

"Bren, are you crying?" asks Angela worriedly.

I just sigh and wipe the tears off my face.

"Brennan you don't have to pretend" she says softly "I know that you are hurting, I can see it in your eyes"

I feel Angela pull me into her embrace and just sob lightly "I went to visit Booth with Parker yesterday…" I say trailing off "I saw him…he was covered in scars and bruises"

I feel Angela hug me tighter "Sweetie, Shhh, we all have scars" she whispers.

I sigh "Angela I can't take it anymore, I can barely get out of bed in the morning" I say between sniffles "I can't raise my child, you say we all have scars and I believe you are right, whilst Booth's appear physical mine take on the emotional kind, I can't love, I can't smile and I can't trust"

Angela strokes the slope of my back just as Booth would have done. "You have to try, you can't live like this Bren. You seem to digging yourself into a deep hole that will be impossible to get out of" she whispers.

"I can't," I sob wildly.

"Try to be, Booth wouldn't want you to be like this, I know it" Angela comforts me.

I shake my head "Ange, I can't help it I'm hurting, you said so yourself" I whisper softly to my friend.

Angela rubs my back "I know that Brennan but you have to calm down, gaze out the window and take a deep breath" she whispers.

I force a smile and gaze out the office window, no matter how breath taking the view may have been it would remain grey and bleak if I was without that man that brought the colour and light to my life.

* * *

Just as I twist the lock in the door that leads into Max's house I hear an ear-piercing shriek coming from the other room. Panic rushes over me as hurry through the hall. I hope nothing had happened to my children.

I run into the living room and breathlessly glance around. I see my young daughter clinging onto Sweets crying. Like any other mother I was immediately concerned.

"Christine what happened?" I cry alarmed as I plop down on the floor besides Sweets. The young girl just kept sobbing and didn't even look up at me, even briefly.

I glance at Sweets "What happened?" I ask. He just shakes his head "The kindergarten people tried to call both you and Booth but since Booth's phone is definitely not with him and you didn't answer they called me. They said nothing about what had happened they just said she was crying uncontrollably. I hurried and picked her up" he replies.

I look and the psychologist "Did Christine tell you what happened?" I ask.

Sweets shakes his head "No, I tried to weasel it out of her but nothing seemed to work" he replies.

I turn to look at my young daughter whose face was still huddled against Sweets' shirt, which had developed quite a wet spot.

"Sweetheart can you please tell your mommy why you are crying?" I ask my child. Christine just turns to me.

I look at the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and I immediately see a reflection of my own face, wet with tears, the tears that came with the separation that tore both my husband and I apart.

I watch as my young daughter continues to cry "Mommy is daddy really in jail with other mean men?" she questions between her sobs.

I was alarmed, how did she know this? Who told her? I panic and look back and forth between Sweets and her.

"Sweetheart what makes you ask me something like that?" I ask.

Christine shakes her head "This boy in my Kindergarten class told me that his mommy told him that my daddy was in jail" she begins "I told him that mommy told me he was on a case and he just laughed and said that you, mommy was a liar and that he was in a cell with criminal men" she whispers.

I was speechless, what a stupid kid and even more so what a pathetic mother. I wanted to grab my gun and shoot her immediately. My daughter wasn't supposed to know, couldn't she work that out? Wasn't that obvious?

I hug my daughter up to my side "Baby we need to have a talk" I begin as I kiss her blonde head softly.

I had told her all about what had happened, in simplest terms of course. I had never seen my happy go lucky young girl so distraught. She had sobbed into my side for as long as I could remember. I had promised to take her to the jail for her to see her father tomorrow. I didn't know how Booth would take seeing his baby girl in the jail looking at him through the glass but I couldn't stop her from coming.

She loved him and love was something that was stronger. Stronger then the bars that were separating Booth from the world around him.

* * *

I glance over at Sweets who was tossing and catching his iPhone.

He sees me looking and glances back "Dr Brennan I'm so sorry" he says softly.

I just sigh "Sorry about what?" I ask.

Sweets sighs and sits next to me on the sofa "Sorry about the young girl that is hurting all because of some stupid woman at kindergarten" he replies.

I lean against Sweets, I was really lucky he was here being strong for me and my family. He was acting as though he was Christine's father and helping with things that I wasn't really capable of.

Sweets just strokes my auburn hair "Dr Brennan you don't have to take her to jail, it will be very hard on you to have him see his daughter there"

I just let out some sobs "Sweets I don't know what to do, Angela told me to try to be strong but I can't, I don't know what to do about buying a house and I don't know what to say to my daughter. She already thinks I'm a liar" I whisper to my therapist.

He strokes my back like Booth would do "I can go with you to some open inspections, Dr Brennan you aren't alone in this world, you need to know that. I'm here for you, Christine may be upset but she still loves and trusts you more then anyone, Parker he loves and believes in you even when he is doing his homework like he is now and all the Jeffersonian team, you are their leader and they all love you" Sweets replies.

I just look at him, his young enthusiastic face looks back at me "Don't call me Dr Brennan" I say abruptly.

Sweets just looks at me strangely but cut in before he could say anything "Just call me Temperance, you're not just my FBI therapist you are also my friend. Booth taught me about friendship and friends are someone who helps you through tough times. You are helping me Sweets and I am eternally grateful for that" I reply.

Sweets just smiles and gives me a friendly hug "Fine Temperance, gee that sounds weird" the young psychologist laughs.

I smile at him and just lean back against his tall frame. I really was lucky to have people that truly cared for me.

* * *

_I glance at his face through the glass. He was beaten and he was broken. I saw the way he looked back at me. He wasn't the strong man that had held me so many times. He was defeated and left alone by the people that he trusted with his life. He was just a broken person left in the shell of the man who won my heart. I knew that he needed me and I needed him, I needed to hold him close to me. I let a tear slip down my cheek and smudge the mascara that was there, he was taken from me and I wanted him back._

_I lift the phone to my ear, the cheap plastic cold against the flesh of my hand. "Booth" I whisper. _

_"Bones" he whispers back, his voice croaky and more broken then I remembered it to be. _

_We just sat in silence and stared at each other. _

_I press the phone against my ear "I love you, I want you to know that" I continue. _

_I hear him sigh "I lo…" he begins but a prison guard had already made his way over to Booth and slammed the phone down. _

_I watch as he ushered my broken husband down the hallway. _

_"Booth…" I whisper into the receiver but I knew he couldn't hear me "Booth, I love you…"_

* * *

I awake with a start. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I was sobbing uncontrollably. I let out a cough and lie back against the pillow. I was almost asleep when I saw the door nob turn.

I watch as Sweets' head pops around the doorframe. Our eyes meet and he hurries over to the bed.

"Dr Brennan, no wait Temperance, I know that it is none of my business but I heard you crying," he whispers as he sits down beside me.

Before Booth was in jail I always found Sweets rather, how should I put this, irritating but I was really warming up to the young awkward psychologist. I knew that he truly cared for my family and I and that was a trait that no one could dislike.

"What is on your mind, if you don't mind sharing that is" he asks.

I just sigh "I can't sleep without having nightmares Sweets, I keep seeing Booth being taken away from me and I can't do it anymore" I reply.

Sweets sighs "When people experience trauma they tend to have nightmares, Temperance you going through a hell of a lot at the moment so it is perfectly normal for you to experience nightmares" he informs me.

I just shrug "I know but I just want to sleep" I reply.

Sweets nods "I know that and you just have to close your eyes and think about something, maybe an enjoyable time you have spent with Booth in the past" he replies.

I just nod and collapse against the pillow. I watch as Sweets makes his way out of the room and back to the fort he was most likely sharing with Christine and Parker.

I take his advice and close my eyes. Each thought seemed to be interrupted with something horrible and I eventually fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_AN: Lot's of Brennan and Sweets friendship in that one, I think that he became really close with her between Season 9 and Season 10. Chapter 9 will be up soon and it will be called "Pushing the Limits" in it Brennan will make a stupid decision which, in reality, might kill her._

_Please read and review and feel free to PM me any questions._

_Have a great day!_


	9. Chapter 9: Pushing The Limits

_AN: I don't own Bones, here comes Chapter 9, enjoy!_

* * *

I heave a sigh and look over the remains one last time. I really wasn't in the mood to do anything and I definitely didn't want to focus on this stupid limbo case.

I push the bones aside and lay my head in my hands. I had a throbbing headache and I just couldn't take it anymore. I thought the Pelant nightmares that I had were bad, gee I'd always wake up and Booth would always be there comforting me. This time I was all alone crying softly into a pillow in the darkness of a bedroom that wasn't even mine.

I was supposed to take Christine to see Booth in the jail today and I had tried to forget about it but I knew that it had to happen. I couldn't let Booth see her in the jail. It would break him even more. I couldn't do that to him.

Tears begin to roll down my cheeks uncontrollably. I cry hard tears and let out loud sobs. I picture Booth lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

I let that happen, I should have stopped looking into the Ghost Killer conspiracy. It was all my fault. That statement repeated over and over.

I couldn't let him be in a cell while I was free. It was right and I couldn't do it anymore.

I step towards the railing that was stopping the Jeffersonian workers from falling from the top floor.

I don't give it any second thoughts. I was already stuffed up, I was broken and I couldn't take it anymore.

I lean just that little bit too much over the railings and I begin to fall towards the floor.

I fall weightlessly and don't regret a thing. If he couldn't be free then why could I? I couldn't bear to live while my husband was locked away. This was it, it was the end. I feel the impact and still don't feel anything emotion wise. I land in a heap. My eyes snap shut and the feeling of nothing takes over.

* * *

I awake with a start and glance at the white above me. Where was I? There was no such thing as heaven or any type of after life.

I hear the bleeping of machines and heart monitors surround me in the room. I look around the room. I was in hospital. I was alive.

I hear a loud bleep just before I nurse hurries into the room. She just looks at me sitting up in my hospital gown.

I see her breathe a sigh of relief "You're awake" she says softly.

I nod but the woman had already left the room. I sit in silence before it was broken with an array of voices.

"Bren, thank God"

"What were you thinking?"

"What happened?"

"I was worried that Christine was gonna loose both of her parents for a minute"

"Are you okay?"

"Dr Bones I thought you were dead"

I glance at the people that were all gathering in the small room. Angela just looks at me worriedly and I see Cam had laid her hand on her barely visible bump. Hodgins had his arm protectively around his wife. Sweets looked over joyed to see me and Parker smiling a wide smile.

"How long was I out?" I ask rubbing my forehead.

Angela looks at me sympathetically "Nine days Sweetie" she tells me as she sits besides me on the bed. "What provoked you to do that?" she asks me softly.

I just let a tear roll down my cheek "It's my fault that Booth is behind bars…" I begin.

Angela just stares at me "Sweetie, shhh, don't blame yourself" she whispers, "You didn't do anything, we are the ones to blame. We shouldn't have acted as though you were okay"

I just shrug "Am I okay? Physically and everything?"

Cam nods "Yes Dr Brennan, technically that drop should have either killed you or left you paralysed but you are very lucky. You've broken a few ribs and fractured your wrist. The position that you fell in prevented anything to serious. You landed on your hand which is what fractured it but as for the rest of you, you fell onto some carpeted ground," she rattles off.

I just sigh relived; I had come so close to dying.

Sweets looks over at me and smiles "Temperance, I'm so happy that you are okay. I told Christine that you were on a case, luckily she believed me. I missed having you around the house" he says smiling.

Angela gives him a look but just shrugs.

Parker then runs over to me "Hey Bones I got four eights on my science test!" he cries "It was all about the bones in the body and I remember when you taught me them when I was really young"

I just smile and tap on the bed beside me indicating that I wanted Parker to sit down beside me.

He sits and I see him smile at me "Sweets and I took Christine to see dad in jail. I had never seen him happier as he chattered along with Chrissie on the phone" Parker says with a smile.

Yet again I was thankful for Sweets, he kept saving me from situations that I just couldn't cope with.

"Thank you" I whisper to the young psychologist he just nods and smiles.

I couldn't wait to see my daughter; we still had some things that we had to discuss.

* * *

A WEEK LATER:

I had rested and rehabilitated in the hospital and it was time for me to return home. I walk in through the front door to my dad's house. My wrist was still wrapped up in support bandages but I was feeling a bit better overall.

I had been progressing into a very dark place before I jumped over the railing but now I could just see the light. I could have died but I had survived and now it was time for me to try and progress. I had to find somewhere to live in time for Booth to return home. I knew that wasn't a definite but I had a feeling that my team and I had the power to make a difference and free my husband from the dark clutches of his cell.

I glance around the hallway and see that it was all clean and organised. I knew that it was my father's house but I had a feeling that Sweets had helped everything stay in order.

I walk into the kitchen just in time to be greeted with a gush of flour. I look at the bench to see my young daughter and stepson rolling out cookie dough with Sweets. They had a camera mounted besides them and were doing a running commentary of everything that they were doing. I had a feeling that it was for their YouTube channel Parker's World.

Christine looks up from the bench and runs over to me. She jumps on me leaving my blouse coated in a thick layer of cookie dough and flour.

I smile at her and hug her closer to me. Only then did it dawn on me that if the jump had ended fatally I would never hold my young child close to my heart, I'd never see her grow up or start a family and that is a regret that I'd never comprehend. Sweets had promised me earlier that week he'd adopt Christine and love her like his own child if anything happened to both Booth and me.

We were both foster children and we both knew what it was like to be in the system and be unloved, abused and treated badly. The young psychologist went through so much and he had emotional scars as well physical ones that cut him deep just like my own.

"Hi baby" I whisper in to her hair.

Christine smiles at me "I really missed you mommy" she laughs, "Uncle Sweets took me and Parker to see daddy in jail," she says more quietly this time.

"How was daddy?" I ask and fight back tears whilst realising that I hadn't cried since the fall.

Christine smiles "He was great, we joked and laughed, especially about his yucky orange clothes" she replies.

I smile at her innocence, she obviously didn't see the pain that her father was trying to hide behind a smile.

"When will daddy be home mommy?" she asks more seriously this time.

I shake my head "I don't know Sweetheart" I reply truthfully.

I really had no idea but I knew that if I tried I could get him home soon.

Later that night all four of us were gathered together on the sofa in the living room watching some Modern Family. It was the kids and Sweets' favourite show and they wanted to show it to me. For the first time in months that I truly felt a bit calm, I think things are, very slowly, improving.

* * *

_AN: I hope you liked that and saw the emotion. I hope to have even more Brennan/Sweets bonding because you just can't have enough. _

**_UP NEXT: Chapter 10 - The Winds Of Change, Brennan, Sweets and the kids go to an open inspection._**

_Please R&R_

_Have a great day!_


	10. Chapter 10: The Winds Of Change

_AN: I don't own Bones but a girl can dream._

**_RECAP: Brennan jumped over the upstairs railings of the Jeffersonian and woke up in hospital._**

_Here is the next chapter of Daylight. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

I was scooping some breakfast cereal into my mouth when I heard some footsteps.

I watch as Sweets hurries over to me at the table. "Temperance, Temperance I have some news" he cries sounding out of breath.

I turn to him questioningly "What is it Sweets?" I ask as he sits on one of the chairs.

He lays the Real Estate guide down on the table before me and points to an advertisement. I look at the page and see the house that he was pointing at. As much as I hated to make decision and form opinions without any evidence I found the appearance of that house rather pleasing.

"It's okay I suppose" I say to Sweets who was looking eager to hear my thoughts.

He smiles "You wanna see all the rooms?" he asks as he grabs the iPad that was in the middle of the kitchen table.

I nod and wait as Sweets googles the house. We then watch the video which had a real estate agent showing us around the house.

I liked it; it had nice open spaces and lots of windows. There were four bedrooms. One for Booth and I, one for Christine, one for Parker and one guest room. There were also three bathrooms and room for three cars. I had to tell the insurance company that I was going to sell the house.

I smile at the therapist next to me "Thank you, I rather like the look of this house and wouldn't mind attending the open inspection," I tell him.

Sweets pulls me into a giant hug "I am gonna go with you, remember if you need anything I'm here" he says as he strokes my back.

I smile "Feel free to come along, when is the inspection anyway?"

Sweets quickly consults his iPad and looks back at me "This Saturday" he says promptly and I smile.

Everything was coming together slowly and that made me feel good.

* * *

THAT SATURDAY:

I heave a sigh "You two hurry up jackets on, and you Sweets stop playing silly face making games with Christine" I announce as I look over at my children and friend.

Sweets places Christine onto his high shoulders. The young man laughs as he carries the young child over to my side.

"We're ready Temperance" Sweets laughs as we all head towards my Prius. I was really hoping that this house would suit my needs.

"Welcome to this Open Inspection" begins the realtor "I'll show you the house then feel free to make your offers," she concludes.

Sweets still had my daughter on his shoulders and Parker was playing a game on the iPod that his father had given him.

I tap him on the shoulder disapprovingly and he puts the handheld device back into his pocket.

The realtor leads us into the house. "This is the entrance hall, perfect for welcoming guests in. The modern feel makes it appear homely and high class," she says.

I glance around at the walls. It was rather nice.

"This is the kitchen, with plenty of space for cooking up a storm as well as entertaining. Some bar seats also help make use of all the space"

The kitchen was set up with all of its hired furniture. I tried to picture Booth and my possessions lining the walls instead. I was beginning to get excited.

"Welcome to the family living area, adjoining to the kitchen this is the beautiful space where you can rest and enjoy some TV with a bowl of your favourite nibbles" she laughs and looks at Parker "Young man what is your favourite TV show?" she asks my young stepson.

I watch as Sweets elbows Parker who appeared to be a slight bit embarrassed "Modern Family" he whispers rather quietly.

The realtor smiles her fake smile "Well this room would be a perfect space to laugh about the Dunphy's and their families antics!" she cries.

Parker, Sweets and Christine all exchange knowing glances. Modern Family had the kids won over.

"Right here we have the downstairs bathroom, the laundry is over there as well. Marble tiles accentuate the rooms inner beauty and modern sink facilities supply you with a enjoyable experience even if it is just washing your hands" she laughs flashing her bright white teeth.

"Perfect space to read the paper" Sweets laughs as he examines the toilet.

I sigh and watch as he and the children giggle childishly.

The realtor leads us upstairs. The upstairs was just as nice as the downstairs, if not even nicer.

I could picture the corridor full of my own furniture and my young daughter running along the ground into her brother's room. The future of my family suddenly hits me I can't help but smile.

"Here is what you've all been waiting for, the Master Bedroom. It has an adjoining ensuite and is perfect for the couples to get you know…intimate," she laughs.

She looks over at Sweets and I "Are you two a couple?"

I blush a deep shade of red and Sweets does the same thing.

"No, no you have it all wrong" I stutter.

The realtor smiles "Who's that daddy then?" she asks.

I sigh, "He is in jail…" I say flatly "It is none of your business anyway".

The woman smiles "What did he do?" she asks nosily.

I watch Sweets sigh, "Falsified Murder Charges, leave her alone" he cuts in.

The realtor shrugs "Gee your defensive" she laughs.

Sweets gives her a look "Friends do friends favours" he replies defensively.

The realtor flicks her long blonde hair and turns back to all of the other people attending this open inspection.

I nudge Sweets and smile at him "Thanks" I whisper.

He smiles "Anytime Temperance" he responds as we follow the realtor into the other room.

* * *

"I want it Sweets," I whisper to the psychologist.

He just smiles "You have enough money right?" he asks.

I just nod "We have to make an offer though, I could probably go up to about…three million" I reply.

Sweets quickly shakes his head "No, no, no Temperance you have to start low, maybe one point six, one point seven million" he continues.

I nod "Yeah that sounds reasonable" I reply with a smile.

"Let's go ask the blonde realtor, okay?" Sweets says as we hurry along. Just then I knew that my life was suddenly coming together.

* * *

"We got it, it's yours" announces Sweets as he excitably bounces around the living room in my father house.

Christine and Sweets were doing a success dance and Parker was busy filming.

Sweets bounces over to my side "Temperance, you need to get up and dance with us" he laughs.

I take his hand and Sweets spins me around. I let out the first laughs that I had in months.

My young daughter hurries over to me. "I love the new house mommy," she giggles.

I just nod and scoop her up "I like it too baby and I know that your daddy will love it as well"

Christine just smiles and hugs me tightly.

I just wanted her daddy home. I wanted to show him around our house, our home. This wasn't like the house we had bought last time. We had found that house together. This time it was just something that I had to do alone. My family couldn't go on living in my father's house and I had to make an attempt to improve the state of things. I knew Booth would support all of my decisions but I still felt it to be wrong to do it all alone without Booth backing every decision.

I sway my young daughter back and forth. I hear her giggle and I knew that I had made the right choice.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked that chapter and saw the emotion._

_Chapter 11 will be up soon and it will be called "We All Make Mistakes"_

**_UP NEXT: Sweets and Brennan will have a heart to heart and Angela and Sweets will help Brennan move house, oh Brennan also gets a bit of a makeover from Angela_**

_Please Read and Review, knowing your thoughts is inspiring and makes my day!_

_Have a Bonestastic Day!_


	11. Chapter 11: We All Make Mistakes

_AN: I don't own Bones, here is the next instalment of Daylight. There is some Brennan/Sweets friendship fluff, some Angela and Brennan friendship and let the moving house begin, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Temperance I have to talk to you" announces the voice of Sweets as he hurries into my bedroom.

I turn to look at him "What is it Sweets?" I ask.

I watch as Sweets takes a seat beside me on the bed "Ever since you…you know…took the leap I've needed to talk with you"

I shake my head, I didn't want to talk about that. "That's all forgotten" I lie.

Sweets shakes his head "It was a failed suicide attempt Dr Brennan, it is serious and it could have resulted in your death" he says.

Sweets had called me Dr Brennan again so I knew that it had to be serious.

"I was very messed up…" I whisper.

Sweets nods "You must have been in a extremely dark place for you to even contemplate something like that"

I shake my head "I didn't even give it a second thought. I saw the railing and jumped. I can't live while Booth is alone in jail" I continue.

Sweets rubs my back "Temperance, Booth wouldn't want you going through this. I hope you know that if you succeeded Booth would never forgive himself. He can't live without you"

I shake my head at the psychologist "I know, I won't do it again" I reply as I lean against Sweets.

"Well if you do I will be very, very angry and even more so disappointed" he replies.

I sob silently and squeeze my eyes closed. I hoped that when I opened them I'd be living a whole different life but I knew that that wouldn't happen, it wouldn't be logical.

* * *

"Sweetie those shorts look great on you, your legs are the perfect shape though a quick tan wouldn't hurt" Angela laughs as she circles around me "Gee girl you're pale"

My best friend was helping me move house but she insisted that I let her make me over before hand. She had gotten me short beige shorts and a blue plaid short sleeve shirt.

Angela just shakes her head "Gee sweetie do you have a different coloured bra because I can see this stupid strap and it is bringing out the daggy factor" she laughs.

I just shake my head and dig around in the clothing box and remove a white bra. I strip off my black one and change quickly.

Angela smiles "Brilliant Sweetie, Booth has one sexy woman, you have curves!" she laughs as she adjusts my shirt "Okay one last thing" Angela says as she removes a blue ribbon from her pocket.

She ties it around my head and smiles. She then rubs her hand together and gloats in the light of her success.

I glance at my reflection in the mirror and smile.

Angela had brought some light to the darkness over taking my life by just changing my clothing.

I smile at my friend and hug her "Thank you" I whisper.

Angela just smiles "That's what I'm here for, besties are something special" she replies as she hugs me tightly.

I was feeling really happy as I gaze my friend and my reflection in the mirror. I really was lucky that I survived because if I hadn't Angela and I would never have shared this moment.

* * *

"Okay Angela, Temperance pass me those two boxes," announces Sweets as he wipes a bead of sweat off his forehead.

Angela and I pick up two cardboard boxes from the far corner of the room.

"Sweets you are looking like a real tradie!" Angela laughs as she carries a box over and plonks it down in front of the young psychologist.

The children were over at the Hodgins house playing with Michael while the adults renovated my new house. The house had already been painted and now it was up to us to put the furniture in place.

Angela, Sweets and I had been busy furniture shopping for the past few weeks and we had a wide range of new furniture. I had kept Booth and my bed from our old house and it was made up with some new bed linen in the master bedroom. I had also put an old fashioned phone on Booth's bedside cabinet because I remember when he told me that he had always wanted one.

The bedroom was in order and a small bit of me was getting excited about sharing it with Booth. I had a feeling that we were to make extremely passionate love on that first night together.

I watch as Angela and Sweets struggle to move a sofa into the living room. It was modern and had cost quite a bit at the nearest furniture shop.

I wasn't much for interior decoration so that was why Angela was here. Her little artist's quirks and touches made what was a house into a home.

* * *

Soon enough the living room and kitchen were in order and it was time for us to work on the one room that had me stumped, my daughter's room.

I glance around at the bare walls and floor in the upstairs room that was to become my daughters. Sweets had painted the walls pink, his paint job appeared rather dodgy and some bits were darker then other but I didn't complain the young man was a psychologist not a workman.

"So Sweetie I have the toys and clothes in these boxes here. Any ideas of what you'd like to do with the room?" Angela asks.

I shake my head "Ange work your magic. Do your thing. I just know that Christine will love it" I reply.

Angela tilts her head to the side and squints slightly "You know what a can picture on that far wall?"

I just shake my head.

Angela smiles "A kitten poster. You know the ones with the kitten falling down and clinging to a wall with all it's claws while large text reads 'Hang in there'?"

I nod but I had no idea what she was going on about. "Do what you need to do Angela and if that includes sticking kittens in peril on walls then so be it" I reply.

Angela just shakes her head and whips the blue tack out of her pocket and begins applying small amounts to the back of a Minecraft 'Creeper Princess' poster.

I just watch intently as my best friend whips the room into order.

* * *

Soon enough yellow curtains donned the windows and a bed was set up beautifully. Play sets graced a cube bookshelf and family photos were strung from a string along the ceiling. My baby girl was going to have a beautiful place to grow up in.

Angela wipes her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand and smiles "Sweetie this is success in its finest" she laughs as she steps back and gazes over her handy work.

Sweets runs into the room a smile on his face as well "Aye Angela this is brilliant" the young psychologist laughs.

Angela nods "Yeah Sweets, you love it" she cries as she playfully elbows the young man.

Sweets then glances over at me "What about you Temperance, do you like the room?" he asks.

I nod "Yes, I would never have been capable of something like this without your help" I reply as I smile at my best friend and my therapist.

Sweets wraps his arm around my shoulders and smiles "That's fine Temperance, Angela and I are both happy to help" he replies.

I just nod and smile at Angela. The two of them were the best friends any woman could hope for.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked that, Chapter 12 will be up soon and it will be called "A New Home, A New Start"_

**_UP NEXT: Brennan gets settled into her new house but the nightmares still manage to disturb her every sleeping moment_**

_Please read and review, your kind words are __inspiring!_


	12. Chapter 12: A New Home, A New Start

_AN: I don't own Bones, okay time for the next instalment of Daylight. Enjoy!_

* * *

I sleepily head into my new bedroom. I kick off the heels I was wearing and groggily strip off my blouse and black slacks. I pull a cotton FBI t-shirt over my head and some plaid pyjama shorts over my legs.

I had just come back from the Founding Fathers, where Angela had organised for me to meet up with the Jeffersonian team so we could celebrate the new start.

After a few drinks and celebratory toasts I wanted to get home and fall into my bed. Angela had had a bit too much to drink, I think. She was giggling and stumbling in her heels by the time I had decided to get going home. I just hoped, for her sake, that she wouldn't pass a breathalyser on the way home. I had only had a couple of drinks just like Sweets so we had no problem driving home.

I fall back against the mattress of my bed, Booth and my bed. I pull the covers over my tired figure and slowly fall to sleep. Letting my worries and fears disappear as I fell into a virtual reality, one known more commonly as sleep.

* * *

_"I've told you over and over he is innocent!" I cry out of despair. _

_I was in the FBI interrogation room but this time I was there for a whole different reason to ever before. _

_"Did you have any idea that your husband was stashing explosives in your house?" the FBI officer asks. _

_I shake my head "No" I reply flatly. _

_The officer looks at me "You know that those explosives are illegal?" he checks._

_I nod and look away._

_Booth was innocent; these men didn't give it a rest or believe any of the simple truth. I wouldn't lie but they still ceased to believe a word._

_"Where were you when Agent Booth first shot the FBI agents" the man asks. _

_I was on the verge of tears. "I have told you already, I was driving my daughter to my fathers house" I cry slamming my fists against the desk. _

_The guards edge closer to me and I slump back down in my chair. _

_"Ms Brennan, no need to get violent" the man laughs sarcastically. _

_I wished at that moment that I could whip my gun out and shoot that man dead. He had separated me from my husband, the love of my life and that was something that I couldn't never forgive. _

_"Your husband, Agent Booth, is going to take up residence in a nearby Federal __Penitentiary__" the man tells me. _

_I wanted to collapse. They were putting my husband in jail. Suddenly my life was shattered and I could barely bear to breathe. _

_"Booth…" I let up a despaired whisper "Booth…"_

* * *

I awake with a start and roll over in my bed. I still never ceased to have these nightmares. I pull the sheets over my head and let out steady breaths.

My daughter was most likely fast asleep in the other room, her room, curled up with all of her stuffed toys.

Sometimes I felt for Christine, having to deal with all the dilemmas. She had come ridiculously close to losing both her parents over the past few months, which was something that would be very hard to accept especially if you were only three.

I press my face into my pillow. Caroline had spoken to me earlier that day saying that she and the squints were getting really close to finding a vital piece of evidence to prove Booth innocent and she was just waiting for the finishing touches.

I was having a bit of faith in her and hoping that she was correct. The sooner my husband was home the sooner I could emotionally overcome the hurdles that I was faced with.

I open my eyes. My long auburn hair was tousled around my head on the pillow and my sheet was tossed to the ground. I sit up on my bed and let out a yawn.

Even though I slept every night and went to bed a lot earlier then I would have done if Booth was still here I always I managed to wake up tired. I think it had something to do with the nightmares but I wasn't sure.

* * *

I arise from the bed and stretch out my arms. I may have been tired but I have a feeling Angela would be feeling pretty bad this morning. She appeared unbeatable last night but I just knew she'd most likely be crouched over the toilet and throwing up her stomach contents right now.

I walk over to my closest and remove my pyjamas. I grab a white blouse from the depths of my cupboard along with some black slacks and quickly get changed. I quickly make up my face with some concealer and then lipstick just to add the finishing touch.

I needed to get downstairs and to help my young daughter and stepson get ready for their busy days at school and kindergarten. Just as I exit my bedroom in the new house I heard the gleeful giggles that I knew could only be from my young daughter. She was settling in just fine and I was really happy about that.

* * *

I hurry into the kitchen to find my young daughter sitting on the kitchen bench swinging her legs back and forth.

"Hi Mommy" she laughs.

I glance around the kitchen to see Sweets flipping pancakes in a pan and Parker chattering away eagerly with his baby sitter.

I give Christine a morning hug and Parker smiles over at me. "Hi Bones, Sweets and I are cooking pancakes" the young boy laughs.

I just nod and smile over a Sweets "Temperance you're looking a bit better this morning" he says with a smile.

I just nod "Yes Sweets, I did have a bit of a better sleep" I lie not mentioning the nightmares that cease to fail.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review and feel free to leave any comments or tell me what you enjoy __about this story._

_I'm co-writing a new story with imaginationawaits8008 (Aka real life bestie Victoria) about young Sweets, that's all I'm gonna say without this becoming a spoiler but I plan on uploading later this weekend so keep your eyes out for it._

_Please R&R_


	13. Chapter 13: Proof

_AN: I don't own Bones, if I did I'd be rich and know all of my idols (e.g. John Francis Daley, swoon!)_

_Here is the next chapter of Daylight. I hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I have been enjoying writing it. Chapter 13, Brennan might finally have the chance to have a weight lifted off of her shoulders..._

* * *

"Ring, ring" chimes my phones as I walk off a platform in the Jeffersonian. I was busy trying to analyse some remains that Angela had found a face for.

I was back into the spirit of work ever since I leap over the railings. I did keep my distance from them though. I still had a bit of a fear that I'd jump again.

I get my phone out of my pocket and Caroline's huge smile fills the screen. I slide across the answer bar and hold the phone to my ear.

"Hello" I say softly into the receiver only to be greeted by Caroline's booming voice.

_"Hello Cherie" _she cries.

"Hello Caroline, what would be the reason behind this call?" I ask.

I hear Caroline chuckle _"Cher, you always sound so Squinty!" _she booms emphasising the last word.

I just shake my head and listen for Caroline's next sarcastic statement.

_"Well you'll like my next news" _she begins _"I was looking over the case file that those squinty people put together and I am here to tell you that we have collated enough evidence to get that husband of yours out of prison, you know his rotting jail cell"_

I was suddenly speechless, my mouth went dry and I almost dropped my phone.

_"Cherie, Cherie! Are you unhappy about this? Why aren't you responding? I can leave him in the cell if you'd like!" _Caroline booms.

I press my iPhone against my ear and smile "Caroline if I didn't have self-control I would reach out and hug you!" I cry.

I could almost picture Caroline shuddering _"Please personal space Cherie, I don't do hugs" _she replies.

I sway happily back and forth on my feet "When does he come home?" I ask, my voice still dry from the shock announcement.

_"You have to pick him up from the jail tomorrow, I've already talked with the jail guards and I pulled some strings, which is hard to do if you are a lowly federal prosecutor like myself" _Caroline responds.

I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders "I'll meet him at the jail tomorrow then" I reply before saying goodbye and hanging up.

* * *

My eyes well with tears almost immediately after I end the call. My husband was coming home, I would once again be able to reach out and touch him. I would be able to hold him close and once again make love to him. It had been four months and all I wanted this whole time that he was in jail was for him to be freed. He was innocent and innocent people should have the right to be free.

Angela turns around and looks at me "Hey Bren, who was on the phone?" the forensic artist asks.

"It was Caroline, she has found a way to free Booth" I reply.

My best friend lunges her whole body towards me and embraces me tightly "Bren! That is wonderful!" she screams, "I told you to be positive!"

I just smile "I have to pick him up from the jail tomorrow"

Angela nods "You'll pick him up, bring him home and soon enough you'll be peeling off each other's clothes and…" she begins just as Clark walks onto the platform.

He looks from me to Angela and then back at me "Ms Montenegro, do I want to know what is going on?" he asks.

Angela just smiles and flicks her hair "Oh Clark, I know you are interested!" she laughs sarcastically as Clark turns his back before he heads off the platform.

Angela just laughs to herself and hugs me "That is the best news" she whispers.

I just nod. I was feeling really lucky.

* * *

"Christine, Parker!" I cry as I walk into my new house.

I find my two children sitting on the couch with Sweets in the longue room. They were intently watching whatever show was playing on the screen. I presumed it was Modern Family as that was the only show that the children seemed to watch.

Christine looks up at me "Hi mommy, how was your day?" the young girl asks politely.

"Brilliant" I reply in a voice more enthusiastic than any that I had used in the past four months.

Parker and Sweets turn around to look at me "Someone's a bit enthusiastic today, aren't they Temperance?" Sweets jokes.

"Did something good happen at work today Bones?" Parker questions.

I just nod "Well I got a phone call from Caroline…" I begin.

Six eyes were intently staring at me "Yeah what did she say?" Sweets asks.

I smile "I'm just getting to that now" I reply "She told me that she had proven Booth innocent and that…I'd be going to pick him up from the prison tomorrow"

I watch as Sweets and Parker's eyes light up "Temperance that's great!" Sweets cries as he pulls me into a hug.

I watch as Parker triumphantly punches the air "Yes!" the young boy cries.

Christine just looks at me "Does that mean that daddy is coming home?" she asks.

I nod "Yes sweetheart, your daddy will be home tomorrow" I whisper into her hair.

Christine just smiles "Yaaay" she cries.

"It is yaaay baby" I reply as I hug her to my chest. Suddenly my family seemed to come together and my pain seemed to cease.

I lay down in my bed feeling the cold crisp sheets against my shoulders. I roll over and over in many attempts to get comfortable. Only then did it dawn on me that I would only have to spend one more night like this. I would only have to spend one more night curled up alone in a bed that was meant to be shared, shared with Booth.

I press my face against the pillow and breathe in the scent of the bed linen. That next night I'd be breathing in a different scent, the scent of my husband who would once again be curled up to me. At that moment, only then, did I realise that it was almost over. Soon enough things would return to normal, well at least I hoped so.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked that chapter._

_**UP NEXT: Booth returns home from the dark clutches of his cell and will once again be able to embrace his children**_

_Please read and review, reviews to me are like remains to Brennan._

_Have a great day!_


	14. Chapter 14: Freed From Darkness and Pain

_AN: I don't own Bones or this story would be my season 10. Chapter fourteen guys, yaaay, three more after this. I hope you've been enjoying so far and that you enjoy this chapter just as much. Enjoy!_

* * *

I awake with a start. Today was the day, the day that I'd bring my husband home. I get up from the bed and let out a yawn. I hurry over to my closest and pull on a tight black bra and matching underwear. I then get a soft orange jumper and some jeans. I pull on my boots and apply some mascara and lipstick to my face. I was ready.

I walk back over to the cupboard and open one of Booth's drawers. I was unsure of what to bring him to change into. After rifling through a few drawers of clothes I decide on a soft grey t-shirt and some blue jeans. I put a small bottle of cologne in my bag along with a stick of men's Rexona deodorant. Booth needed anything and everything to remove that prison smell.

"Temperance you ready to go see Booth in the jail?" Sweets asks as he puts a waffle on my plate and passes me a mug of coffee.

Sweets made the best coffee.

I sip the hot drink and nod "Yes Sweets, why wouldn't I be ready?" I ask.

Sweets shakes his head "You definitely weren't okay last month, when all that tragedy occurred" he replies.

"That was then, this now" I reply as I put the last bite of waffle into my mouth before exiting the room and heading towards my blue Toyota Prius.

* * *

I walk into the jail, the bag holding Booth's clothes still hanging on my arm.

A guard looks over and me "Need any help Miss?" he questions.

I nod "I am picking up my husband, he has been released from prison. Where would he be?" I ask.

The guard nods "Oh just follow me" he says. I nod and follow the guard down the thin, dark corridors.

I see him; he was sitting there alone on a chair in the corner of the room. Sadness still filled his eyes. I initially stay back and wait but I just couldn't bear being away from him any longer.

I hurry over to him and our eyes meet. Booth says nothing, he sits in silence but I could tell that he was relieved. He had taught me how to determine how people were feeling.

He stands up and wraps his arms around me "Bones" he whispers rather hoarsely.

I nuzzle my face down into his neck "Booth" I reply. We just hug in silence, not a single word slipping past our lips. I feel Booth hold on to me for what seems like forever. He appears to be scared to let go. I couldn't talk, I was afraid to let go as well.

* * *

"So Bones…long time no see" Booth tries to joke.

I just sigh and keep my eyes on the road. After our long hug had been cut short Booth had gotten changed into the clothes that I brought. He hadn't said anything but I just knew he was grateful for the deodorant and cologne. The way he sprayed it on seemed to indicate that.

"I can't wait to show you the house" I begin softly.

Booth nods "You have to take me on a tour" he replies.

I nod "Yes that can be arranged"

He smiles "I can't wait to see Christine"

"She hasn't stopped talking about you for the past four months" I reply.

Booth just nods. "Is Parker still over?" my husband questions.

I nod "Yes, he has insisted that he isn't going to go home until he sees you" I say as I turn my car into the new street that we now resided on.

I drive past a row of modern houses and I feel Booth's hand on my shoulder. He really hadn't been himself since I picked him up but what did I expect, he had been in jail for the past four months.

I drive up my driveway and into the garage. I park next to Booth's SUV and open my door. Booth gets out as well and walks over to his car.

He runs his hand along the polished black surface of the bonnet and smiles at me "You seem to have kept the cars in good shape"

I nod "Sweets and I washed them before we moved in here, I thought you'd like to come home to a clean car" I tell him.

Booth nods "I married you for a reason" he jokes as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

He was smiling but I had a feeling that he was still broken, it takes time to fix things and this wouldn't be any different.

* * *

"Daddy!" cries a voice. I watch my young daughter jump up from the sofa at record speed and race towards her father.

I hear Booth wince as the three year olds weight collides with his chest, which was most likely, still covered with cuts and bruises. Booth doesn't say anything and just hugs Christine back.

I watch him apply a kiss to the top of her head. The emotion in the moment just made me smile; he was finally reunited with his young daughter.

Christine smiles at her father "Are you home forever now daddy?" she asks sweetly.

I see Booth fight back tears as he sways his daughter "Yes Princess" he replies as he kisses her blonde hair.

Christine looks up at her father "Daddy are you going to get rid of that yucky hair that is on your face?" she asks as she looks at Booth's beard clearly puzzled.

I see my husband smile "Don't you like it baby?" he asks his daughter smiling.

Christine just shakes her head stubbornly "It's all scratchy" she complains.

"I think your mommy likes it though" Booth jokes as he looks over at me.

"No, I like seeing your jaw bare much better" I reply.

Booth just shakes his head "Some people just don't appreciate good facial hair"

"Dad!" cries Parker.

He begins to run towards his father but pulls to a holt just in time. I think he had realised that Booth wasn't in a state good enough for you to ram into him, especially if you are a thirteen-year-old boy.

Booth smiles lovingly at his son "Hey buddy, have you missed your old man?" he asks.

Parker nods "Yeah it is so weird without you around, I've had to do everything including homework with Sweets" he replies.

Booth just looks over at Sweets who was standing beside me. "Thanks Sweets" he says as he smiles at the young man.

"That's cool Booth" Sweets replies before Parker interrupts.

"I have so much to tell you dad!" cries Parker.

Booth just nods but looks over at me "Your mom wants to show me around the new house first though guys"

The kids smile at their father and follow us down the hallway.

"Okay Booth" I begin sounding a bit too much like the blonde realtor for my own liking "This is the entrance hall,"

I watch as Booth smiles at me "I like it Bones, the coat rack is nice" he says.

I just nod, a small smile slips onto my lips.

I take Booth through the kitchen and the living area. He seemed rather pleased that I kept the blue, plastic stadium seats. I lead him up the stairs and showed him the children's rooms.

Soon enough we reached the door that lead into my bedroom, our bedroom. I slowly press down on the handle and the door pops open.

"So this is our bedroom" I begin.

Booth looks over the room. I watch as his eyes trail over the curtains, the furniture and then they stop on the bed.

"You kept the bed?" he says softly.

I just nod "Well most of the upstairs furniture was fine to keep so that is what I did, to save money and all" I reply.

I watch Booth scoff "Yeah right, you were thinking about all of the memories we had made in that bed and the emotional part of you said 'keep it', I know you aren't as cold as you act Bones and the furniture thing isn't about money" he replies.

I shake my head "Well…maybe I did keep it for vaguely emotional reasons" I reply.

I don't admit anything but I know that Booth knew, that is what makes him more then just my husband, he knows me and he knows me almost as well as he knows himself.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for all of the kind reviews, they are making me smile after long, immensely boring hot days at high school (It's hot in Australia, where I live, at the moment). I'm happy you guys are liking this story, I loved writing it too. The reason I, as a FanFiction author, write stories is to make you guys smile or feel emotion through my wording and I think it's working! Thanks again :)_

_**UP NEXT: [Chapter 15 "We All Have Physical Needs"] Brennan and Booth reunite after four lonely months and they get intimate...**_

_The next chapter was my absolute favourite chapter to write and I spent stacks of boring school lessons compiling ideas into my iPhone notes._

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_Please Read and Review!_


	15. Chapter 15: We All Have Physical Needs

_AN: I don't own Bones. Okay so here is the reunion scene that we've all been waiting for. This was one of my favourite things to write so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Soon enough the dinner was eaten and the children had shown Booth every little thing that they had done over the past four months.

Booth and I were now just sitting on the edge of the bed in our new bedroom in complete silence.

I didn't know if I should kiss him, I wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss me back. Ever since I picked Booth up he had seemed a bit distracted and sad. I didn't know what to do and I doubted that anything that I'd say would help.

"I've really missed you over the past few months Bones…" Booth says suddenly breaking the silence.

I nod "I have missed you too…" I reply trailing off.

We just sit and stare and before I knew it Booth's lips were pressing hard against mine.

I pressed my lips back against his. Our tongues met and the passion ran high. I felt Booth's hands on my back.

I slipped my hands up underneath of his t-shirt feeling the soft flesh of his back. I slowly pull off his shirt and run my hands over his bare chest. I do this carefully considering that the bruises still littered the surface.

I feel Booth's hands make their way up the back of my jumper. I feel his fingers against my skin. He slowly pulls my shirt over my head and leaves me in nothing but a tight black bra. Soon enough he undoes my bra and he then wraps his arms around my shoulders pulling me into his embrace and I held on to him.

Soon enough Booth was wearing nothing but his prison boxer shorts. He blushes when I notice that I see them, I really should have brought him some underwear.

We were lying on the bed. Booth had made his way on top of me and our lips were still together.

I felt his hands make there way down my naked back to my bare thigh. God, I had missed this.

My hair was stuck down to my head with sweat. I feel Booth's lips kissing my forehead and then my ear.

Our two naked bodies came together as one and as that happened our souls did the same thing.

We were just lying on the bed together. We didn't care about what was going on in the world all we cared about was each other.

"Booth" I whisper passionately into my husband's chest.

"Bones" he responds.

At this moment I realise that sex wasn't just sex and that Booth was right. We were making love and it wasn't just about physically kissing each other it was about emotionally becoming one with someone who you truly loved. Booth was the only man that I'd truly love and he was one smart man.

We lay there, hand against hand, flesh against flesh and heart against heart. The scars and bruises that littered his chest and body were temporarily forgotten and the emotional and physical pain he was suffering from was momentarily put at rest.

We kissed, sighed, moaned and made love, passionately. Suddenly we had come together as one and nothing would ever tear us apart again.

We held onto each other and fell to sleep in a naked sweaty embrace. My hair was spread across the pillow and Booth's hands were holding me tightly. Nothing could ever come between us again especially after that.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING:

I awake with a start and glance over at my husband who was still sleeping. Our bodies were still together and his arms were still tightly around my thin form. I had just had the best night of my life. The build up of passion just exploded in one hot kissing session. We explored every inch of each others flesh and passion flew.

"Bones" whispers Booth. I smile at my husband and nestle closer to him under the white sheet.

"What happened last night?" Booth asks.

I smile "All our built up physical needs were fulfilled during the sex that we had last night" I reply logically.

I see Booth smile "Yeah, I think we broke the laws of physics" he laughs "And my back at the same time"

I smile at my husband a mischievous glint in my green eyes. "You want to do it again?" I ask.

Booth just smiles and rolls on top of me. The intimate activities commence and I just couldn't get enough.

* * *

"Mommy, daddy where are you?" questions the voice of Christine Booth.

She strolls casually into our bedroom. Booth and I quickly pause what we were doing and collapse against the mattress.

I pull the sheet around me and rest my face against my husband's shoulder. I feel his hand on my bare thigh under the sheet.

Christine just sighs and jumps on to the bed. I watch as my young daughter crawls along the mattress and sits on her father's leg. "Are you ever going to get up?" questions the young girl.

"Sweetheart your mommy and I haven't seen each other for a long time either so we have to catch up" Booth informs his young daughter.

Christine nods "I know that but Uncle Sweets told me to go get you because breakfast is ready. Parker, Uncle Sweets and I all made pancakes and they were all different types. We made some plain pancakes, some raspberry pancakes, some choc-chip pancakes and some blueberry pancakes!" the young girl giggles happily.

I smile "That sounds nice" I reply as I smile at my child.

Booth glances over at me and our eyes meet. "Sweetie your mommy and I have to get changed for the day and then we'll meet you downstairs," Booth tells his young daughter.

Christine smiles "See you soon" she giggles as she bounces out the door and down the hallway.

"Thanks I don't really want to explain to Christine what we were doing last night…" I say to Booth.

He smiles "Yeah, me neither. She'll get the birds and the bees talk when she is old enough" he replies.

I shrug "Birds and what?" I ask.

Booth just shakes his head "Don't worry about it Bones" he laughs as he gets up from the bed.

"What are we doing today?" I ask Booth as I stand up and pick up yesterdays clothes, which were scattered on the floor around the bed.

Booth just shrugs "I'm not sure, I have to talk with Caroline about what's going on with the FBI and all" he says as he pulls on some blue jeans "Thanks for organising all my clothes Bones"

I nod "That's fine" I say as I stroll over to my closet, dressing gown still draped over my bare shoulders.

I grab out some underwear and a bra. I fasten up my bra and pull on my underwear before changing into some dark blue coloured jeans and a white button up blouse.

"Hey you look beautiful. You seem to have become even more perfect whilst I was in jail" Booth laughs as he embraces my form.

I smile "Thanks" I reply as I feel his hands on my back.

"I've really missed this, just the simple things like getting dressed in the morning mean nothing without you," he laughs.

I nod "Yeah I agree, it's been very lonely" I reply as I kiss his neck softly.

I feel Booth's hands make their way up my back and I feel our lips come together. I press my mouth against his and our tongues meet.

I had my hand on the back of his head when I hear a noise.

Booth and I quickly pull apart just in time to see Parker staring at us his mouth wide open "Ewww, I don't think I could ever get that image out of my mind, dad had his hand on Bones butt!" Parker cries as he squeezes his eyes closed.

Booth and I look at each other and smile, some things never changed.

* * *

"Okay breakfast everyone" chimes the exuberant voice of Lance Sweets as he lays a tray of pancakes down on the table before us.

Sweets really had good cooking skills. I feel Booth's arm wrap around my shoulders and I lay my head on his shoulder.

Parker just looks at Sweets "I told you they were being all gooey and romantic, Dr Bones never used to do this" he cries.

Sweets harshly elbows Parker "Hey they miss each other" he cries "And I know someone has a crush on Jessica on their grade seven class" Sweets mocks.

Parker just blushes a deep shade of red and looks down at his pancakes. Some people needed to think before they speak.

Soon enough the plates were bare and Booth and Sweets were busy washing up. I was flicking through the newspaper while Parker and Christine giggle and gossip beside me.

I glance over to the kitchen and smile. Sweets really had imprinted on us like a baby duck. He'd always have a family here with us and I think that he new that. He loved the children as though they were his own which was wonderful and he was a great source of help for us. He was just what we needed during hard times.

"Time for work and school" laughs the voice of the young psychologist.

Christine looks up at him and crosses her arms "Don't be silly Uncle Sweets, you know I don't work or go to school!" she says sternly.

Sweets just smiles and hugs Christine up to his side "Well work, school and kindergarten, is that better bossy?" he asks.

Christine just nods at the correction and smiles back at Sweets.

"Parker, I heard that you are having a maths test today, are you all ready for it?" I ask the young boy.

He nods "Well yeah I suppose. I did the pre-test at school yesterday and I got it mostly correct" Parker replies as his father makes his way into the room.

"Did you say something about a test?" Booth asks as he looks from Parker to me and back to Parker.

Parker just nods "Yeah dad, we have a geometry test but I'm sure to ace it" he laughs as he heads into the other room in order to get his school supplies in order.

Booth and I exchange a look, Parker was very sure of himself. I wonder if that is a good quality to have when you are sure to fail at some stage of your life?

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed that bit of passionate fluff!_

**_UP NEXT: Brennan talks to Angela about last night and she gives her friend her opinion on a serious matter._**

_Please Read and Review, I love to know what you think!_


	16. Chapter 16: You Did That!

_AN: I don't own Bones, Chapter Sixteen already, wow, Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: "You did that?!"**

"So Bones I have to talk with Caroline today about what I'm doing to do considering my current situation with the FBI and all so how about I drop you by the lab and then I go to meet with Caroline in her office?" Booth suggests.

I nod "That is fine, I'm sure Angela will be dying to hear all the juicy details about last night" I reply with a small smile.

Booth just shakes his head "Don't tell her everything, I don't want her to get all turned on about our sex life. It is an invasion of privacy and just plain weird" my husband jokes as he puts on the indicator and turns the car down a side street.

I nod "Well yes but I am sure that Angela is going to manage to get quite a large amount of information out of me, she never fails" I reply with a shake of my head.

"Well don't go tell Hodgins, Cam or any of the interns anything though, alright Bones?" Booth says sternly.

I nod "Why would I? Clark is helping us at the moment so why would he care about what we do behind closed doors and Cam is too busy worrying about her own pregnancy to stress about us" I reply blatantly.

Booth just turns to me, his face expressing a look of being both shocked and confused. "What?" he cries "Cam's pregnant?"

I just nod "Yes Booth, oh right you were in jail so you don't know" I realise. My cheeks blush red at my own stupidity as I come to terms with how illogical I must have sounded just then.

"Cam's having a baby? Since when? Who's the father?" he asks sounding rather excited.

I just heave a sigh "It's Arastoo's child. Cam would be about five months pregnant by now, she's rather showing" I reply.

Booth still appears shocked "I just can't comprehend this, Cam, the boss, is having a baby. Does Michelle know?" Booth's asks as he quickly looks away from the road to look at me.

"Yes Booth you really need to stop being overly dramatic. I have a feeling Michelle does know though"

Booth just shakes his head still appearing astonished "Okay well now I've experienced it all" Booth cries as he lets out a loud sigh and drives me into the Jeffersonian parking lot.

I quickly kiss my husband goodbye. I was still dreading to leave his side after our four-month separation. I knew that we would be fine and tonight we would return home and embrace but I was still worried.

I tighten the belt on my trench coat and hurry inside of the Jeffersonian. Winter was coming and the weather seems to be getting colder and colder each day. I didn't mind though, as long as Booth's arms were around me I could survive even the strongest cold winds or the iciest blizzards.

* * *

"Bren, Bren, Bren" cries Angela as she runs up to me and hugs my shoulders "So…how did it go?" my best friend questions nosily.

I see her dark eyebrows rise suggestively as she leans against the desk in her office one hand on her hip.

I just shrug "The sex was satisfying" I reply blatantly and watch as Angela shakes her head.

"That's all?" she questions, I had a feeling that she didn't believe me.

"No, well, Booth and I really missed each other and the pent up frustrations that had collated over the past four months all exploded with a bang" I reply.

Angela smiles "Bang!" she giggles childishly. "So I suspect that it was passionate then, right?" she asks.

I shake my head "Of course Angela, we were undressing each other almost as soon as we sat on the bed" I reply, wasn't all of this obvious? It wasn't like she didn't know what you do when you make love, she was practically the cover girl for this sort of thing. She helps me with the intimate scenes when I write my stories so I really find all of these questions irrelevant and rather stupid.

"So did you have fun then?" Angela asks as she types something into her computer.

I nod "Yes Angela but shouldn't we be discussing work?" I ask my friend.

She nods "You're love life tops reconstructions any day Bren but I suppose that if you are really that obsessed with work the we can talk about it" Angela says, a touch of distain in her voice.

I nod and we both turn towards the computer "So I began a reconstruction…" Angela begins but stops and glances out of the window.

"What is it?" I ask.

Angela shakes her head "Look Bren, its Cam and Arastoo" she announces.

We both press our faces against the glass as though we were two high school girls. Cam was looking at Arastoo, her arms folded protectively over her stomach, which had a small bump. Arastoo pauses and we watch, as his jaw appears to drop.

A smile forms on his face and his eyes light up. Cam's face appears to do the same. Arastoo reaches out and wraps his arms around Cam. He places a kiss on the top of her head and sways Cam back and forth.

Angela turns towards me and stares, a smile forming on her red lips.

"Aww" coos Angela "I wish that that was Hodgins and I"

I shake my head "Well Angela if you really were pregnant I think that Hodgins and you would most likely find out together, since you are a couple and all" I reply.

Angela just shakes her head "Bren, Bren, Bren you must love taking the romance out of everything" my friend scolds.

I shake my head I was just being logical, did Angela have a problem with that.

* * *

"Cam" Angela cries as our boss strolls casually into Angela's office.

Angela engulfs Cam into a big hug and I watch as she shifts awkwardly away from my friend.

"Ms Montenegro is something wrong?" Cam questions.

Angela shakes her head "No, something is right, way right at that, I saw you and Arastoo. It looked very positive!" she laughs.

Cam blushes awkwardly and shakes her head "Yes Arastoo was rather pleased about the big news" she replies.

Angela rubs her hands together and smiles "Well Cam, welcome to the club"

Cam looks at her confused "What club Angela?" she asks.

Angela just smiles "All us ladies of the lab are going to have babies soon!" she cries.

Cam just shakes her head and smiles over at Angela and I, she was going to be one good mother and I just knew it.

* * *

"Have you told Booth yet?" Angela asks all of a sudden. We were eating sushi rolls during lunch break.

I shrug "Told him what?" I ask.

Angela glances over at me sympathetically "About the jump" she replies obviously not wanting to say suicide attempt.

I shake my head "No…" I reply softly.

"Are you going to?" she asks.

"I wasn't going to" I whisper.

Angela just looks at me "Sweetie, he is your husband and he is bound to work out that you are keeping something from him"

I nod, she was right. Booth knew me better then anyone, even my own father, and if anyone could work out that I was hurting it would be him.

I glance over at Angela "I'll tell him after work tonight" I reply.

She nods and hugs me "Sweetie if one thing is bound to ruin relationships it's secrets so good on you for admitting the truth" my friend says, her arms still around my shoulders. I was lucky to have friends like Angela.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I love writing Angela's character, she is just so much fun to write!_

_Only one more chapter to go!_

**_UP NEXT: B&B have a very important conversation and page 187 comes up in conversation..._**

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN, I have written a pretty cute Halloween story called Sweets! if anyone wants to check it out. It has Sweets, Christine, Parker and a pregnant Daisy!_

_Please Read and Review, I'd love to know what you think!_


	17. Chapter 17: Confessions

_AN: I don't own Bones, okay guys last chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Confessions**

I watch as Booth removes his tie and tosses it onto the armchair. It gets caught on the backing of the chair and just hangs limply in mid air.

All afternoon I had been trying to bring myself to admit to Booth what I had done while he was in custody but every time it got to the edge of my tongue a voice inside me shut me up.

I turn and face my husband. My voice box clenches and my throat dries up, "Booth can I speak with you?" I ask.

Booth smiles over at me and plonks down on the bed before me.

"Yeah Bones, what's up?" he asks.

I clench my sweaty palms up into fists and unclench them again. Clench, unclench, clench, unclench. The process continues repeating.

Booth was now looking a bit worried "What's wrong?" he asks.

I just shake my head "Well I have a…how should I put this…a bit of a confession" I whisper.

Booth looks at me confusion in his eyes "What do you need to confess?"

I just shake my head "When you were still in jail…I sort…attempted to…take…my own…life" I whisper.

I watch as alarm fills up in Booth's eyes "What!" he cries.

The tears that were filling up in my eyes were now freely streaming down my face "I'm sorry, I've obviously disappointed you" I whisper between sobs.

I watch as Booth shakes his head "No, no I'm not angry at you I'm angry at myself" he replies "If I wasn't a stupid FBI agent I wouldn't have been put away, if only I hadn't, we hadn't, started a relationship then none of this would have happened" he whispers crying his own tears now as though he was a reflection of myself.

"No Booth, you aren't a stupid FBI agent, I'm just a stupid woman who can't control her emotions," I whisper.

Booth pulls me into his embrace and I sob on his shoulder "You are not a stupid woman, we all experience hard times" he whispers.

I shake my head "We may but we don't all jump over railings"

I feel Booth stroking my back. "Calm down Bones, we all make mistakes" he says softly "And it is just important that we recognise the wrong that we do"

I just nod but say nothing more, the tears said it all and they said it with so much emotion.

* * *

A good twenty minutes later we were still sitting the same position. My head was still on his shoulder and his hand was still stroking my back.

I then feel his hand move up under my blouse and against my bare skin. I feel my blouse being pulled over my head and watch as it is tossed on the ground. I work my hand slowly under Booth's shirt and toss it to the side as well. He plays with the strap of my bra and it is removed.

Soon we were just lying in each other's naked embrace.

I move my head and press my lips against his. I feel his hands caressing the bare skin of my back and then feel them against the curve of my bottom. I run my fingers over his back.

Our movements were filled with hot passion. I watch as Booth runs his hand over my stomach, which still had a small remainder of my baby bump, the symbol of the love, and life that we had made together. I run my hands through his short dark brown hair and forget about the world around me. Our minds were only on one thing, each other.

Soon enough we were both lying down on the mattress. My head was rested against Booth's bare chest and his arms were around my bare shoulders. We were resting in an exhausted, sweaty mess. The sheet was wrapped tightly around me and a small smile was still on my face.

* * *

Suddenly Booth gets up. He strolls over from the bed to the bookshelf in the far corner of the bedroom and pulls out a book. I strain to read the title but was to tired to truly fulfil my attempt.

Booth sits back down the bed and opens the book to page 187. Suddenly it all made sense to me. Page 187, the page that Angela had helped me write a few years ago. It was in one of my older books but I still remembered the story line vividly. I glance over at him and he smiles.

"I remember you telling me that you were curious to try it so I thought what the hell, what's stopping us from doing it now?" Booth whispers.

I smile "I'd be rather interested in attempting this" I reply as I lay my finger down on the page.

Booth and I exchange suggestive smiles and he pulls me down onto the bed. I let out a soft moan as Booth runs his hand over my thigh and our lips meet.

We slowly come together and do as the book says. I had never felt such passion but I was sure that I'd be tired the next morning.

Soon enough Booth and I were lying on the bed in each other's arm. We were asleep and our breathing was almost in time.

* * *

Each time that Booth held me close to him I knew that everything was going to be okay. It was something about his muscular arms around my bare shoulders that showed that everything was alright.

I knew that we were still to bring down the conspiracy but one thing I knew that as long as we could be together, a certain passion bubbling between us, everything would be okay.

As long as Booth was there when I fell to sleep at night I was sure to wake up the next morning and see that daylight as well as all of the beauty that came with it. Every time Booth kissed my lips I knew that that was a promise and every time he held me when I cried I was sure that the sun would come streaming in through the window, just as it once did and always will.

THE END

* * *

_AN: There you have it, completed after 30 days. _

_You just read 21, 402 words, 842 paragraphs and 2647 lines* (* Not including Author's Notes)_

_Thanks for reading and for all of the positive __feedback, faves, views, follows and reviews. I would never have finished it without my loyal readers._

**_THE SEQUEL: Starlight will be up soon and it will take place after this except it will follow the Daisy pregnancy story line and Sweets will live._**

_Please Review and let me know what was your favourite bit!_

**_Okay one last thing, here is a collection of my favourite quotes from the last 21, 402 words:_**

_"Just call me Temperance, you're not just my FBI therapist you are also my friend. Booth taught me about friendship and friends are someone who helps you through tough times. You are helping me Sweets and I am eternally grateful for that" __~ Brennan talking with Sweets after Christine finds out about her father being in jail_

_"Perfect space to read the paper" __~ Sweets talking about the bathroom in the new house_

_"Sweets you are looking like a real tradie!" __~ Angela mocking Sweets whilst he is helping Brennan move house_

_"Do what you need to do Angela and if that includes sticking kittens in peril on walls then so be it" __~ Brennan commenting on Angela's idea to give Christine a kitten poster in her new bedroom_

_"Cherie, Cherie! Are you unhappy about this? Why aren't you responding? I can leave him in the cell if you'd like!" __~ Caroline confused about Brennan's sudden silence on the other end of the phone_

_"I married you for a reason" __~ Booth joking with Brennan after he sees that she has cleaned and polished his car_

_"Some people just don't appreciate good facial hair" __~ Booth unhappy about everyone's reception to his facial hair_

_"Yeah right, you were thinking about all of the memories we had made in that bed and the emotional part of you said 'keep it', I know you aren't as cold as you act Bones and the furniture thing isn't about money" __~ Booth not believing Brennan's claim about keeping the bed purely for money saving reasons_

_"Yeah, I think we broke the laws of physics" he laughs "And my back at the same time" __~ Booth answering Brennan's questions about what happened last night_

_"I know that but Uncle Sweets told me to go get you because breakfast is ready. Parker, Uncle Sweets and I all made pancakes and they were all different types. We made some plain pancakes, some raspberry pancakes, some choc-chip pancakes and some blueberry pancakes!" __~ Christine's pure excitement about making pancakes_

_"Ewww, I don't think I could ever get that image out of my mind, dad had his hand on Bones butt!" __~ Parker walking in on his dad and stepmom kissing_

_"Don't tell her everything, I don't want her to get all turned on about our sex life. It is an invasion of privacy and just plain weird" __~ Booth telling Brennan to not give Angela the full details about what happened last night_

_"No, well, Booth and I really missed each other and the pent up frustrations that had collated over the past four months all exploded with a bang" __~ Brennan giving Angela all of the juicy details, in a logical way of course_

_"Well Cam, welcome to the club" __~ Angela welcoming Cam to the ladies of the lab with babies club_

_"Sweetie if one thing is bound to ruin relationships it's secrets so good on you for admitting the truth" __~ Angela giving her relationship expertise to Brennan and being proud of Brennan for admitting the truth to Booth_

_"I remember you telling me that you were curious to try it so I thought what the hell, what's stopping us from doing it now?" __~ Booth talking about doing what's on Page 187_

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
